Darthon Returns
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Darthon Returns
1. The return of Darthon

Darthon Returns Chapter1: The Return of Darthon

(Jen sat in her room looking at her Chaos Emerald)

Jen: Something is coming… something… evil. (She says as she gets up)

(Darthon appears behind her and grabs her with one hand over her mouth)

Darthon: Quiet, or else I'll have to kill you princess. (He says to her while locking the room door so no one will get in)

(She tried to get out of his grip but somehow she couldn't)

Darthon: I'm going to take you to the good life kid. (He says as they teleport out of the room)

(They teleport into his room and he lets go of her)

(Jen snaps her figures and her scythe appears in her hands)

Darthon: Before you kill me… may I ask you to go out with me? (He asks grabbing the sword out of her hand)

Jen: Forget it! (She yells trying to leave but Darthon grabs her)

Darthon: Aren't you powerless without that Emerald of yours? (He asks as Jen knottiest that it's gone)

Jen: Where did you put it! (She yells at him)

Darthon: Somewhere you'll never find it. (He says as she tries to read his mind)

Darthon: Trying to read my mind isn't going to help you princess; now tell me what's your name? (He asks starring at her)

Jen: My name is Jen; Jen the Hedgehog, princess of Mobius… (She says watching his every move)

Darthon: Well; Jen would you like to come with me, to somewhere that is fun. (He says smiling at her)

Jen: Do I have a choice. (She says as he grabs her and teleports into the forest *which is where he lives in*)

Darthon: See those two, the couple? (He asks her starring at the two kissing)

Jen: Yeah what about them? (She asks annoyed of him)

Darthon: Well; their our dinner. (He says as his tentacles comes out of his back and shoots towards the two)

Jen: No! (She jumps Darthon as he stares at her blushing)

Darthon: Get off. (He says pushing her off him)

Jen: What the hell is wrong with you!? (She yells madly)

(The couple hears rustling and they go into their car and drives off)

Darthon: Now Look! Our Food Ran Off! (He yells at her now pissed off)

Jen: Dude I Don't Eat Humans! (She yells at him walking away)

Darthon: No Wait. (*In his mind I've been watching her for too long I'm not going to let her get away* He says grabbing her with his tentacles)

Jen: Get off! (She yells as he brings her closer to him)

(He kisses her and she stares at him in shock)

Darthon: Let's go back to my place. (He says as they teleport back to his house)

(Darthon strips her of her clothes with his tentacles)

Darthon: Now for the fun part. (He says smiling at her and shoves his tentacles in her)

(She screams)

Darthon: Good isn't it? Yes scream of the pleasure that were both having. (He says smiling at her naked body)

Later…

(Darthon throws her onto his bed and goes on her)

Darthon: Had fun love. (He says as he kisses her)

Jen: I hate you. (She says staring into his eyes and blushes)

Darthon: I know you do. (He says kissing her more harder; deeper)

Ok this was for my bestie u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith, it follows with this story s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon, which follows with this story, s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum, Check out his stories they're impressive, Thanks for Reading!


	2. The first date

Darthon Returns Chapter2: The First Date

The next day…

I wanted to go home but he didn't give me my Emerald back, damn it; but I didn't ask for it back because he was powerful than me… well; for now and you're probably wondering why can't I poof it right into my hand, well… I kind of have a crush on him from last night… I know; I know it's crazy to love someone like him a person who eats humans and has tentacles coming out of his back… but I have to why didn't he kill me yet… is he toying with me?

(Jen day dreams while Darthon barges in)

Darthon: Oh you're still here. (He says whipping blood from his mouth)

Darthon: I thought you would go back to your little castle with the so called "Ultimate Life Form". (He says sarcastically)

I knew what he was talking about; he was talking about Shadow. They don't really like each other hell; they can't get along more than Sonic and Shadow could; but I have to say their fights over me were actually kind of sexy… I mean they're both sexy…

Jen: Well… you still do have my Emerald. (She says glaring at him and blushes)

Darthon: Oh you mean this. (He says pulling out the black Chaos Emerald out of his quills)

(Jen tries to grab it but fails *Cough Fail cough* and falls into his arms)

Darthon: I'd never knew you'd fall for me. (He says jokingly and laughs)

Jen: At least Shadow knows how to treat a lady right. (She says ignoring Darthon's comment earlier)

Darthon: Oh you want to have fun? Well then let's have some fun. (He says as they teleport)

(They were at a high place and he drops Jen)

(Jen screams with tears running and lifts up as she almost hits the ground Darthon grabs her)

Darthon: Wasn't that fun? (He asks seeing her frightened he felt worried for her but it somehow pleasured him)

(She punches him across the face)

Darthon: What was that for! (He yells at her as his tentacles pins her to the ground)

Jen: You almost killed me! (She yells at him crying)

(Darthon felt really bad for her and carries her bridal style)

Darthon: I'm sorry… (He says looking down to her)

God she was beautiful the way she was acting wooed me for some reason… I was dumb to almost lose her life; but if she did I bet her flesh would taste lovely…

(Darthon shakes his head trying not to think of eating her)

Jen: Why would you do that to me!? (She asks still teary)

Darthon: I don't know; look I said I was sorry ok. (He says starring at the pink hedgehog blushing at her beauty)

(He sighs)

Darthon: Look I'll take you somewhere if you would please forgive me. (He says as they teleport)

They teleport to a lovely place with a waterfall and it was nighttime which made it more beautiful; the moon reflected off the waterfall which and it was perfect.

Jen: Darthon… (She says looking in awe at the waterfall)

(Darthon grabs a rose from a bush that was nearby and passes it to Jen)

Darthon: Look… I… I… (He says unsure of what to say)

(Jen kisses Darthon and he accepts the kiss)

(They share a passionate kiss near the waterfall it was absolutely beautiful)

Jen: I love you Darthon. (She says as they stare each other in the eyes)

Darthon: I lo0ve you too… Jen the Hedgehog…

Yay! That was cute XD *Cough well beside the fact Darthon almost killed her cough* This is for my bestie u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith, it follows with this story s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon, which follows with this story, s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum, Check out his stories they're impressive, Thanks for Reading!


	3. Fall in love

Darthon Returns Chapter3: Fall in love

The wind was blowing hard that day we were out in the forest I was hunting for food while she was eating… human food… I don't know how she could stand it; it's disgusting…

(He sees a couple eating lunch together)

(Darthon licks his lips drawling over them)

Darthon: I'll be right back; stay here. (He says as he runs off)

Jen: Just once I would just like to go out and eat regular food with him, not humans. (She says to herself biting into her sandwich)

Shadow: Hello Rose. (He says as he appears by a tree with a rose in his hand)

Jen: Shadow. (She says looking at the black hedgehog)

Shadow: I know what you're doing and I'm not very fond of it. (He says throwing the rose on the ground besides her)

I knew what he meant; staying with a demon like Darthon… and not being with someone like him; ruling my castle, watching over my people… I guess he might be right…

Shadow: I'll be watching you. (He says then vanishes)

Darthon: That was delicious. (He says walking toward Jen whipping the blood from his mouth)

(Jen sighs)

Darthon: What's wrong? (He says concerned)

Jen: I want to go out to a fancy restaurant. (She says grabbing his hands begging him to say yes)

Jen: No eating human's just human food.

I know he hates human food but I want to prove to everyone that he can change…

It was hard to say no; flower petals began to fall around us; she was beautiful; I couldn't say no to her so I said…

Darthon: Yes. (He says starring at her beauty)

Jen: Really!? (She yells happily)

Darthon: Anything for you my beautiful Rose. (He says as she hugs him)

Jen: Darthon I love you! (She yells hugging him tighter)

Darthon: I love you too Rose. (He says hugging her back)

Later…

Darthon: I better get something out of this. (He says fixing his hair)

Jen: Do you think this is too much? (She asks coming out of the bathroom)

She was beautiful; she was wearing a long white dress with a black jacket her hair was in braids and I wanted her badly…

Darthon: It looks perfect. (He says in awe at the pink hedgehog)

(Jen stares up getting a good look at him)

Wow he was really sexy… His hair looked like Sonic's but longer and had Shadow's stripes but orange instead of red… He was wearing a tuxedo… He looked amazing…

Jen: You look… hot! (She yells squealing like a fan girl)

Darthon: Thanks. (He says starring at her beauty)

I never saw that side of her she reminded me of her sister; now what was her name? Amy… but hell she was a million times hotter; more beautiful than that little pathetic Sonic fan girl…

Jen: Let's get going. (She says grabbing his arm snapping him out of his day dream)

(Darthon teleports them to Bistro en le Parc)

(Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscleman, and High Five Ghost see her)

Mordecai: Who is she with? (He asks trying to make him out)

Rigby: Oh C**P! Dude that's the guy with the big a** tentacles. (He says scared to death)

Muscleman: What is she doing with that loser? (He asks now pissed)

Benson: He must've brain washed her into dating him. (He says worried)

(They go and watch them)

(They were both laughing for some reason and Darthon stares out the window and sees them)

Darthon: Excuse me I have to go to the… restroom. (He says leaving)

This is going great I hope Shadow sees this…

Shadow: Oh I am seeing this Rose; I'm happy for you but when it all fails I'll be here… (He says then vanishes again)

(Jen stares out the window and sees Darthon about to kill Mordecai and her friends *Not Muscleman well… Kind of her friend*)

(She rushes outside and grabs Darthon)

Jen: Darthon! You promised me that you were not going to eat people. (She yells at him)

Darthon: I promised no such thing and their not human. (He says about to kill Mordecai)

Jen: Shadow was right; I could never change someone like you. (She says sighing; ready to cry)

(Darthon looks at her then drops Mordecai, he felt bad for her)

She was trying to change me? Doesn't she know who I am? She does I can see it in her eyes; then why change me? Does she love me? Yes; yes she does…

Darthon: I'm sorry… let's finish this meal and get this all over with. (He says going back inside)

The meal was awkward I saw him disgusted by the meal, but eats it for me; he really has changes; I love him for it. I must give him something in return…

Later…

I hated that food; I left after telling her that I had to get some stuff; she knew that was all bull c**p, but she let me go for some reason…

(Darthon opens the door quietly thinking she was asleep)

(The door closes as he walks in, it was her she was… naked)

(She grabs Darthon kissing him; loving him)

(Darthon couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed her; placing her onto his bed)

Darthon: I love you Rose. (He says kissing her deeply)

Jen: I love you too… Darthon…

Omg this story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum this is for my bestie u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith ; hope he likes it and Thanks For Reading!


	4. Somethings wrong

Darthon Returns Chapter4: Something's Wrong

Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Amy: She What!? (They yell in shock)

Shadow: I said that she's dating that faker. (He says again)

Knuckles: Why aren't we doing anything about it? (He asks pissed)

Shadow: Don't worry I have a feeling this will all go bad and she'll come back to us. (He says sure of it)

Silver: And if she doesn't? (He asks smartly)

(Shadow thinks about it)

Shadow: Shut it Silver! (He yells pissed at the thought of it)

Sonic: I think Silver's right; what will we do if… if… she does marry him? (He asks sacredly)

Amy: No! He is not going to marry her! (She yells pissed off and they stare at her)

Amy: I want her to be happy; not miserable because of that human eating freak! (She yells still pissed off)

Sonic: Amy's right… we need to make a plan…

With Jen and Darthon…

(Darthon senses something bad is going to happen)

Darthon: Excuse me Rose… I need to do something. (He says leaving)

Jen: Ok. (She says as he leaves)

I can't explain what's going to happen to me… but I can feel it… something bad is going to happen…

What's going to happen to Darthon? What is Sonic's plan? Well you'll have to wait and see. Until next time Muahahahaha. Story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 and s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum. Darthon belongs to u/4307479/ or in my case a special someone. If you know what I mean *wink wink*


	5. The fight

Darthon Returns Chapter5: The Fight

I walk alone… Thinking of what might happen to me… Then it happened.

Shadow: Well… Hello Faker. (He says walking out of the shadows)

Darthon: Well if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog the so called "Ultimate Life Form" ha what a joke. (He says not impressed with Shadow)

Shadow: Hmph; Well at least I didn't brain wash a girl to fall in love with me! And I also have some company with me. (He says pissed off and then Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Amy comes out of the shadows ready to fight)

Darthon: Ok you guys wanna fight? Then let's fight! (He yells as they attack him)

(He easily blocks their attacks making them all worn out)

Darthon: Now it's time to finish this. (He says with his tentacles coming out of his back)

Jen: Darthon Stop! (She yells blocking his way)

I knew something like this would happen…

Darthon: Get out of the way; they were asking for it. (He says to her as his tentacles shoot for them; about to hit them, but it stops)

Darthon: What!? (He looks over to Jen using her telekinesis powers to stop his attack)

Jen: Stop Darthon or else. (She says as she pulls out her Chaos Emerald)

Darthon: How did you? (He asks looking at her in shock)

Jen: Let's just say that I know some ways of getting it back… Now you guys have to get out of here. (She says looking at Shadow, Silver, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles)

Shadow: Not without you. (He says not able to stand up)

Jen: Go! (She yells using the Chaos Emerald to teleport them back to the Mobian kingdom)

Darthon: What were you thinking! Letting them go! (He yells at her pissed off)

Jen: Why were you going to eat them!? (She asks pissed at him for trying to eat her friends)

Darthon: They were the ones trying to fight me; those pathetic weaklings. (He says still pissed)

Jen: You know what I'm leaving. (She says walking off)

Darthon: Fine I don't need you! (He yells at her and goes off looking for a prey to eat)

What's going to happen to Jen and Darthon? What will the Sonic crew do next? Find out soon in Darthon Returns… This story is for u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith. This story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum Thanks for Reading!


	6. He's back

Darthon Returns Chapter6: He's back

Jen: He what!? (She yells bandaging up Shadow)

Shadow: That faker attacked me. (He says pissed)

Jen: That's the fifth time he hurt someone. (She says thinking about it)

Shadow: What!? (He yells still pissed)

Jen: He hurt you, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails; who knows who he'll hurt next. (She says worryingly)

Hmm maybe he'll go for someone innocent like…

Jen/Shadow: Cream! (They yell running out of the room)

With Cream and Cheese…

Cream: Would you like more tea Cheese? (She asks looking at the small Chao)

Darthon: I would like some flesh. (He says coming up behind her with his tentacles coming out of his back)

(Cream screams)

Shadow: Damn! We're too late. (He says running towards the scream)

Jen: No we're not. (She says as they see Darthon about to attack Cream)

Jen: Darthon No! (She yells running towards Cream blocking his attack)

Darthon: Well if it isn't Jen the Hedgehog. (He says starring at Jen)

Jen: What the hell dude stop attacking innocent people! (She yells pissed off at the human eating hedgehog)

Darthon: Aren't we feisty today. (He says putting his tentacles back into his back)

Shadow: Get lost faker! (He yells ready to fight)

Darthon: Well if it isn't Shadow the not so ultimate life form. (He says not impressed with Shadow)

(Shadow growls)

Darthon: Growl all you like Shadow; I will still be more powerful than you. (He says laughing still not impressed with Shadow)

Darthon: Until next time. (He says vanishing off and leaves; leaving a black rose with a note attached to it)

(Jen walks over and garbs the rose with the note attached to it)

Shadow: What does it say? (He asks helping Cream up)

Jen: It says if I don't return to him he'll kill you all…

What does Darthon want with Jen? What will they do? Well find out next time in Darthon Returns… This story is for a special guy *wink wink* known as u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith. This story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum Thanks for Reading!


	7. The move away

Darthon Returns Chapter7: The Move Away

Shadow: I'd rather die than let you be with that faker. (He says sitting on Jen's bed pissed off)

Silver: I agree with Shadow; this could screw up our future. (He says thinking about it)

Knuckles: Can't you just fight him? (He asks starring at Jen)

Sonic: It's impossible remember the last time she fought him? And now he came back. (He says remembering that day)

Jen: I better get going. (She says grabbing her bags)

Shadow: No. (He says grabbing her)

Jen: Come on Shaddie, don't worry I'll be back. (She says trying to get out of his grip)

Shadow: For how long? (He asks still grabbing ahold of her)

Jen: For a long while. (She says and teleports off out of Shadows arms)

Shadow: That Faker I'm going to kill him. (He says pissed off)

Sonic: I know, I want to kill him too… but face it Shadow were not powerful enough to stop him once and for all. (He says disappointedly)

Shadow: Maybe so but I'll find a way; I will, for her…

What will Shadow do to save Jen? What is Darthon doing to Jen now? Find out next time in Darthon Returns… this story follows s/9023319/1/Jen-vs-Darthon & s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum this is for a special someone or to you guys u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith Thanks For Reading!


	8. The proposal

Darthon Returns Chapter8: The Proposal

(Jen walks into Darthon's house… It was dark and quiet… too quiet)

Darthon: I'd knew you'd return Rose. (He says appearing out of the shadows)

(Jen looks down and sighs)

Darthon: Let me take your bags. (He says as he walks up to her; grabbing her bags)

Darthon: Don't worry Rose; were going to have tons of fun together. (He says to her; putting her bags off to the side)

(Jen stares at him trying to think of what he meant by "Fun")

Darthon: Come here Jen. (He says sitting on his bed)

(Jen walks to him and sits on the bed besides him)

(He pulls out a small black box)

Jen: Darthon… (She says not believing this moment in time itself)

He… He wants to marry me!

Darthon: Will you marry me?

Will Jen say yes to Darthon? Will anyone stop this madness? Find out next time in Darthon Returns… This story is for a special guy *wink wink* known as u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith. This story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum Thanks for Reading!


	9. The return of Jen and Darthon

Darthon Returns Chapter9: The Return of Jen and Darthon

Jen: Darthon I… (She says in shock)

Shadow: OH FUCK NO! (He yells bursting through the doors as Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson follows in behind)

Shadow: Don't marry that faker! You belong with us. (He says walking towards Jen)

Darthon: Stay away from her! (He yells as his tentacles shoots for them)

Jen: Darthon please stop. (She says hugging him)

Darthon: No they want to mess with me they have another thing coming! (He yells grabbing them by the throat with his tentacles)

Jen: I will marry you! (She yells still hugging him)

Everyone: What!? (They all yell in shock)

Jen: I'm going to marry him… now you guys have to go. (She says using the Chaos Emerald to teleport them off to their homes)

Darthon: So… What now? (He asks looking at Jen)

Jen: We must have… The Wedding.

How will the guys stop the wedding? Will Jen and Darthon actually get married? Find out next time in Darthon Returns… This story is for u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith. This story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum Thanks for Reading!


	10. Wedding plans

Darthon Returns Chapter10: Wedding Plans

We went to the Perfect Wedding store so I can find me a dress and for him a tuxedo… I've tried on so many dresses but it didn't seem to please him; so then I tried on this one dress…

Darthon: That's perfect. (He says smiling)

Wow she looked so beautiful with that strapless light pink bridal gown and roses in her vail and those light pink evening gloves she looked beautiful her dress had roses in the waist part and a design on the top of her wedding dress but I don't know what it's called…

Manager: That's the cross over dress made by Rose it suits her very well. (He says taking a good look at Jen)

Jen: Thanks. (She says smiling)

Manager: Now sir it's time for you. (He says grabbing a tuxedo for Darthon)

(Darthon looks at Jen)

Jen: Go ahead. (She says smiling at the black hedgehog)

5 minutes later…

Jen: Wow. (She says in awe looking at Darthon)

He looks hot in that black tuxedo with a rose on the left side of it and he has a red tie and black pants he looks dashing in them…

Manager: You both look really nice; you guys make the perfect couple. (He says looking at Jen and Darthon)

Jen/Darthon: Thanks. (They say smirking at the manager)

We do make the perfect couple; but I fell… like someone is watching us…

(Mordecai and Rigby were outside spying on them)

Benson: Mordecai; Rigby, come in. (He says over the walkie talkie)

(Mordecai and Rigby jumped)

Mordecai: Yeah Benson? (He asks through the walkie talkie)

Benson: Do you see them? (He asks over the walkie talkie)

Mordecai: Yeah they're in the Perfect Wedding store. (He says through the walkie talkie)

Benson: Keep a good eye on them; the plan is ready well start it on your command. (He says over the walkie talkie)

(Jen and Darthon comes out of the Perfect Wedding store holding hands and laughing)

Jen: Ok so we have everything, now we just need to have the wedding. (She says happily)

Darthon: Yes our perfect wedding. (He says happily while holding her hand and in the other are they're wedding clothes)

Mordecai/Rigby: Hm, hm. (They both say while looking at each other)

What is the plan Mordecai and friends have? Will this perfect wedding be the perfect disaster? Find out next time in Darthon Returns… Jen's wedding dress looks like art/Sonamy-Wedding-of-the-Century-180445728 Darthon's tuxedo looks like art/Dance-With-Sonic-166828820 This story is for a special guy *wink wink* known as u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith. This story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum Thanks for Reading!


	11. The wedding

Darthon Returns Chapter11: The Wedding

Rigby: Ok guys go. (He says over the walkie talkie)

Benson: Ok guys ready? (He asks Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles)

Guys: Yeah! (They yell ready)

Benson: Ok Mordecai and Rigby will distract them, Shadow grab the wedding clothes and cut them up, Silver, you and Knuckles go trash the chapel, Sonic and I will go trash the house; everyone got that? (He asks starring at everyone hopping that they won't screw this up)

Guys: Right! (They yell going to where they were supposed to go)

With Mordecai and Rigby…

Mordecai: Oh hey guys. (He says as he and Rigby walk towards Jen and Darthon)

Jen: Hey guys; what are you doing here? (She asks curiously)

Rigby: Oh we were just walking by picking up a grilled cheese sandwich for Benson. (He says acting innocent)

(Shadow comes behind Darthon and rips open bag with their wedding clothes)

(He grabs it and nods at Mordecai and Rigby and teleports off)

Mordecai: Well; we should go or Benson would be pissed at us. (He says nervously walking away with Rigby)

I knew there was something wrong with this…

Jen: What the!? (She says curiously looking down at the ripped bag)

Darthon: What the hell!? (He yells looking for Mordecai and Rigby but they were gone)

With Mordecai and Rigby…

Mordecai: Ok Rigby has the knife. (He says to Shadow)

Rigby: Let's cut dem clothes. (He says pulling out the knife)

Shadow: Give me that. (He says grabbing the knife out of Rigby's hands)

(He slashes the clothes all over)

With Sonic and Benson…

Benson: Ok Sonic do your thing. (He says as Sonic nods and runs all over the house making it all messy)

Benson: Wow less than a minute; nice. (He says impressed with Sonic)

Sonic: Hehe, thanks. (He says smiling at Benson)

With Knuckles and Silver…

Knuckles: Ok I have the knife. (He says pulling it out)

Silver: They're going to be pissed. (He says to his self)

(They cut all the flowers on the chapel and break all the chairs and mess up the whole chapel)

Later…

Jen: Oh the clothes are on our door step. (She says relieved and grabs it)

Darthon: Let's go inside and get… What the? (He says as he opens the house door and sees the place a mess)

Darthon: Ugh we don't have time for this. (He says grabbing the bag pulling out the ripped clothes)

Jen: The fuck? (She says madly)

Darthon: Just put it on. (He says giving her the bag with her clothes in it)

Later…

Darthon: Ok ready? (He asks putting on his tie)

(Jen comes out of the room looking prettier than the first time she put on the dress and she sees Darthon having a hard time with his tie)

Jen: Yeah. (She says as she helps Darthon with his tie)

Darthon: Thanks; now let's get going. (He says going into the forest where the chapel was)

Everyone was there mostly my friends and my sister Amy but… the place was a disaster…

(Jen walks down the aisle and stands next to Darthon)

Priest: Do you Darthon take Jen to be you're lawfully wedded wife? (He asks Darthon)

Darthon: I do.

Priest: And do you Jen take Darthon to be you're lawfully wedded husband? (He asks Jen)

Jen: I…

Shadow: Stop the wedding. (He yells as Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles follows behind him)

Darthon: Oh great. (He says pissed off)

Shadow: Come with us Jen. (He says walking towards her)

(Darthon pulls out his bone knife and cuts Shadow's head off)

(Shadow falls to the ground)

(This shocked Jen)

(Darthon begins to stab everyone there and Jen stands there in shock)

What's going to happen next? Find out next time in Darthon Returns… This story is for a special guy *wink wink* known as u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith. This story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum Thanks for Reading!


	12. The darkness

Darthon Returns Chapter12: The Darkness

It started to rain and there was blood and dead bodies everywhere; now it was just me and him… Darthon…

(Jen grabs Darthon by the throat and her scythe appears with a sharper blade her pupils are gone, she became… dark)

Darthon: Jen? (He asks starring at her)

(Jen doesn't respond and she slashes him with her scythe)

(He easily dodges the attack and he shoots his tentacles towards her)

(She dodges it and now a small knife was in her hand… it was… Darthon's bone knife)

Darthon: What? (He says confused)

(Jen throws the knife towards him)

(He easily dodges it)

(She pounces him and the knife returns in her hand)

Darthon: Don't do it Jen! (He yells at her and he pushes he off)

(She laughs evilly)

I've lost her…

(She makes the dead people arise)

(They all attack Darthon and he easily dodges the attacks)

(He pulls out another bone knife and stabs them all except Jen)

(Jen pounces on him and this time he couldn't escape and she holds the knife to his neck ready to stab him)

Darthon: Jen please don't. (He says starring into her eyes)

(She snaps out of it and realizes that she was going to kill Darthon)

(She arises the dead and they return to normal and she teleports them back to their houses and she vanishes the mess and she walks away)

Darthon: Wait! (He yells running after her)

(Jen ignores him)

Darthon: I'm sorry for what I did earlier. (He says giving her the wedding ring)

Jen: You're lucky that I love you. (She says putting the ring on)

Well… Ok…. This story is for a special guy *wink wink* known as u/4307479/sherry-ingmiresmith. This story follows s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 & s/9048056/1/Bride-of-darthon which follows to this story s/9040505/1/Darthon-museum Thanks for Reading!


	13. The pregnancy test

Darthon Returns Chapter13: The Pregnancy Test

Little boy: No! No! Noooooo! (The child yells as Darthon devours him)

(Another scream is heard and it sounds like…)

Darthon: Jen? (He says then runs 10x the speed of light)

Darthon: Jen! What's wrong!? (He yells bursting through the doors)

Jen: I'm; I'm… (She says as Darthon sees a small white pregnancy needle in her hand)

Darthon: You're pregnant!? (He yells happily)

Shadow: I've overheard the news. (He says while walking in with Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles)

Benson: Congrats Jen on our new child. (He says happily)

Darthon: Wait; It's mine and hers not any of yours. (He says now pissed off)

Sonic: Actually it says all of us are the fathers; isn't that right Jen? (He says knowing that she knows the answer)

Jen: Yup it's a baby girl and all of you are the father. (She says happily)

Mordecai/Rigby: Ooooooohhhh! Baby girl; baby girl! (They yell with glee)

Silver: And we all agreed on naming her Maria. (He says happily)

Darthon: What? Maria? (He says not pleased with the name)

Knuckles: Even if you don't like the name we all agreed on it, especially Jen. (He says as he and Darthon sees her happy)

I can't do that to her; I mean she's the one giving birth to it after all…

Jen: So Maria is ok with everyone? (She asks everyone hoping they would all say "yes")

All: Yes. (They say happily)

Shadow: So Jen; are you coming back to Mobius?

Mordecai: Or the park maybe? (They ask as Jen sees Darthon looking kind of depressed)

Jen: I'll stay here with Darthon and give birth on Mobius. (She says while grabbing Darthon's hand)

Sonic: Ok guys; we better go. (He says as they all go back to their homes)

Jen: So… Darthon… do you think we should have the baby? (She asks concern)

Darthon: Yes; so she can follow in my footsteps. (This made Jen giggle; Darthon stares at her for a while then chuckles)

So Jen is pregnant... This will put some stress on Darthon or will it? Find out next time on Darthon Returns; Thanks for Reading.


	14. The birth of Maria the Hedgehog

Darthon Returns Chapter14: The Birth of Maria the Hedgehog

For the past 8 months Jen has been having awfully strange mood swings for example; one night she was feeling awfully horny but I wasn't in the mood for it…

Jen: Come on Darthon I'm feeling horny. (She says sexually begging as she touches his chest)

Darthon: I'm not in the mood. (He says ignoring the urge to fuck her)

Jen: Please; you know you want it. (She says still begging as she kisses him on the neck)

Darthon: Fine. (He says grabbing her and…)

So I did her… Another time was the day after that…

Jen: Darthon; I'm sorry for being such a terrible wife; I know you didn't want to have it with me because I'm ugly and fat. (She says sobbing)

Darthon: No you're not; Jen I love you, you're beautiful. (He says holding her close to him)

Jen: Really? (She asks while Darthon continues to hold/ comfort her)

Darthon: Yes; I love you my beautiful Rose, always.

And she has a lot of other mood swings… I couldn't even handle some of them like whenever she gets pissed off she would almost kill me and then sometimes she would go and stay at that so called "Ultimate Life form" Shadow the Hedgehog and at the park with those two pathetic wimps Mordecai and Rigby… but for now some exciting news happened and it all starts here…

It was midnight and I was asleep until…

Jen: Darthon! Wake up my water broke! (She yells shaking him awake)

Darthon: What!? (He yells now fully awake and panicked)

Jen: Hurry up Darthon! It's coming! (She yells panicked)

(He quickly teleports to the Mobian Hospital as they take her immediately)

Doctor: Sir please have a seat over there. (He says to Darthon and Darthon takes a seat unsteadily as he thinks all about this)

I know she's the most powerful being to ever live but I'm still worried; like what if the baby doesn't make it… or even worst…. They both die… but that's not possible right? I know Jen can't die since she's been through worst… but what about Maria?

?: Hi. (Figures appears in front of him snapping him back to reality)

(Standing in front of him were Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson)

(Darthon stares at them for a while before replying back)

Darthon: Hi. (He says trying to ignore the thoughts in his head)

Mordecai: Look we know you're all shaken up by this; we are too, me and Rigby wanted her to live with us so we can take care of her, protect her, and help her. (He says kindly)

Benson: But she was probably better off in your hands. (He tells Darthon)

Sonic: He has a point there; I would never be able to help Jen like you did, right Shadow? (He says looking over to Shadow as Shadow ignores all of this)

Silver: He actually appreciates all the things that you did for Jen. (He whispers to him so Shadow wouldn't hear)

(Darthon stares at Shadow for a while not believing what Silver had said was true)

About 5 minutes of awkward silence…

Darthon: Shadow. (He says slowly)

(Shadow stares at him not speaking)

Darthon: I don't actually believe that you appreciate me. (He says chuckling a little since he knows this was true)

(Shadow just ignores his comment)

Sonic: He actually does but he doesn't like it when you take Jen away from him. (He says to Darthon)

After what seems like 8 hours…

Doctor: Do you all want to see the baby? (He asks and only Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson went in first)

After an hour later…

Mordecai: Our baby girl is beautiful. (He says almost crying)

Benson: Yeah little baby Maria is beautiful. (He says sobbing a little)

Rigby: Just like her mother. (He says proud of his self)

Doctor: Were ready for three more. (He says and Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles go in)

After an hour later…

Knuckles: She looks just like her mother. (He says happily)

Sonic: My little girl will be a hero just like her ol' father. (He says proudly)

Silver: I love her; she's just like her mother. (He says sobbing)

Doctor: Next three people can come in. (He says as Darthon gives a sigh)

Sonic: I can come in with you and Shadow if you like. (He says voluntarily)

Darthon: No thanks; I can handle it. (He says as he walks in and sees Jen on the hospital bed and Shadow's besides her)

Jen: Darthon! (She yells excitedly as Shadow looks away)

(Darthon walks towards her seeing with her a small pink blanket in her arms as she pulls down the top part of the blanket revealing a small yellow haired hedgehog with blue eyes *yeah you know who she resembles*)

(Shadow looks down at the baby proudly and looks at the babies features)

Shadow: She looks like… Maria! (He yells in awe)

Jen: Hehehe funny story. (She says giggling like she's done something wrong)

Jen: I put Maria's soul into our baby's body to make you happy. (She says as she sees Shadow crying)

Shadow: I love you. (He says hugging her)

(Darthon just stares at the two for a moment and then looks away as she realizes that Darthon was still there)

Jen: Wanna see the baby? (She asks him holding out the baby and Darthon takes it)

(The baby was now sleeping she had a lot of resemblances to Jen like her face and she looked almost as beautiful as her mom Darthon felt proud to have a child to call his own; well… sorta)

Doctor: Your highness you're all probably exhausted and you should all get your rest. (He says and he was right it was about 11:00 a.m.*remember they got here at 12:00 p.m.)

We all slept with her at the hospital Knuckles, Benson, and Rigby took the chairs, Mordecai took the couch, while me, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took the mattresses)

Finally! Well a certain boyfriend of mine u/4307479/ was bugging me to do this… people thought I was Sherry Ingmire Smith; No, That's his mom's name he didn't know how to change the name and yeah… I hope you guys like this! XD Thanks for Reading.


	15. Living together

Darthon Returns Chapter15: Living Together

(There was a knock on the hospital door)

(Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese comes in)

Amy: Look at my little niece she looks so beautiful. (She says happily)

Rouge: I think she would make a fortune like her aunt Rouge and maybe she could give me some jewels. (She says day dreamingly)

Cream: I think she's beautiful wouldn't you agree Cheese? (She asks the small chao)

Cheese: Chao Chao! (The small chao replies happily)

Amy: So did you tell the guys yet? (She asks looking at all the guys who were asleep)

Jen: Not yet; I know that Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson can't live with me on Mobius, since they have to manage the park and all. (She says looking at the guys)

Rouge: You should make an accepting; if they don't live with you then you should divorce them. (She says smartly)

Jen: Maybe. (She says unsure of all of this)

Amy: And what about Darthon? (They all look at Darthon who was asleep… well… looks like he was sleeping)

Cream: How would you know if Mr. Darthon would like to move in with you? (She asks knowing Darthon would be unsure of living with her on Mobius or not)

Jen: Well just have to wait and see when they all wake up. (She says and then all the guys wake up)

Benson: Of course we'll live with you. (He says as Mordecai and Rigby nod in agreement)

Shadow: And we won't be having problems with that since we live here anyway. (He says as Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver nods in agreement)

(All eyes now stare at Darthon)

What do I do? Should I live with her? Well… there's certainly enough food here. Maybe I should…

Darthon: Yes I'll live with you here. (He says with ease)

Sonic: There's a lot of room in the castle right? (He asks)

Shadow: Yeah there is. (He says now sitting up)

Jen: Good but Mordo, Rigs, Benny; aren't you guys supposed to manage the park? (She asks in confusion)

Amy: Why don't you make a teleport so they can earn the money you all need? (She suggests)

Jen: Good idea Ames. (She says to her sister)

Sonic: And me, Silver, and probably Knux can do some stuff for money. (He says as Silver and Knuckles nods in agreement)

Shadow: And I'll stay home and help you with Maria my sweet Rose. (He says getting up and walks to the side of the hospital bed)

Darthon: I'll help too. (He says quickly)

Jen: With Maria? (She asks Darthon)

Darthon: Of course how hard will it be to take care of one child? (He asks sure that it'll be easy)

Doctor: You're highness; you're ready to be checked out. (He says helping her up)

Later…

Darthon: Finally we put her to bed; She's stubborn. (He says unpleased at the small child in the cradle besides their bed)

Jen: Yeah like her father. (She says referring to Darthon)

Darthon: More like the so called "Ultimate Life Form". (He says referring to Shadow with a unpleasant look on his face)

This is short and kinda sucky sorry but it was for a certain boyfriend of mine u/4307479/ was bugging me to do this story so yeah… Thanks For Reading.


	16. The anniversary story

The Anniversary Story

Darthon: Hey Jen! (He yells from across the room)

Jen: Shhhh; Mariah is asleep. (She says quietly closing the room door)

Darthon: Sorry; but I can't help but noticing. (He says with his hands behind his back looking down at the ground)

(Jen giggles as she knows what he is talking about and she fidgets with something behind her back)

Jen: Notice what? (She asks stupidly already knowing his answer)

(Darthon pulls out his gift as Jen does also)

Jen/Darthon: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! (They both yell out happily giving each other their gifts)

(Jen receives a small rectangular black box as Darthon receives a rectangular box with a black wrapping and orange streamers)

(Jen opens her gift first and sees a diamond necklace with her black Chaos Emerald in the middle of it)

Jen: Awww Darthon. (She says looking up from the small rectangular black box and sees Darthon grinning)

(Darthon then opens the rectangular black with orange streamers and see a wooden box with his name on it)

(Darthon looks up in confusion at the smiling pink hedgehog in front of him and opens the wooden box seeing a hunting knife)

Darthon: Wow a Hunting Knife. (He says happily and this made Jen giggle)

Jen: You'll need it for this. (She says then snapping her fingers and they then appears in another room and she's now wearing a white long dress with blood stains *Darthon favorite clothes on her*)

(They are then surrounded by people different kinds for example: Nerds, Popular, Athletes, Drugged, Heroic, etc.)

Jen: Help you're self you deserve it. (She says then snaps her fingers and teleports away)

Darthon: I'm going to enjoy this. (He says as he licks his lips and aims his bone knife at a girl and eats her)

Later…

(Darthon finishes eating the last person in there and Jen appears in front of him)

Jen: Seems like you ate pretty well. (She says giggling at him as he wipes the blood from his lips after licking the blood off his hunting knife)

Darthon: I have a good place for us to eat later. (He says smiling at her delightfully)

Jen: Until then how about some horror movie? (She asks holding Scary Movies in her hands)

Darthon: Sure. (He says happily as the teleport off)

Later…

Darthon: Finally the movies over. (He says putting his arm around Jen)

Jen: I guess it's time for the restaurant now? (She asks giggling)

Darthon: Yes; now how about changing you're pretty dress into something else before someone suspects something. (He says as she gets up and walks away)

Later…

(Jen comes out of the room with a yellow-green dress with a yellow- green headband and yellow-green shoes with a hear on the laces *Ex: art/First-Christmas-Date-343495504*)

(Darthon drops his mouth drooling over her beauty as she giggles at the sight of Darthon)

Darthon: All its missing is one thing. (He says putting the necklace he bought her on)

Darthon: Perfect. (He says smirking)

Darthon: And I can't wait to take it off later. (He says under his breath)

Later After Dinner…

Jen: Awww Darthon that was so wonderful; I loved it. (She says holding onto his arm)

Darthon: Good then you'll like the last thing I planned for us. (He says as he teleports into a room with lit candles and a heart shaped bed)

(Jen looks around in awe at how romantic everything looked)

Darthon: Come here. (He says while he's on the bed pouring a bottle of shampane for both of them with a sexy pose for ex: art/Sexy-Shadow-Pose-88256182 & art/Sexy-Mister-Shadow-in-the-Bed-117773536 & art/Come-and-play-with-me-please-177133035)

(Jen giggles while sitting next to him and takes a bottle of shampane and they toast)

Darthon: Happy Anniversary my beautiful Rose. (He says toasting with her as he stares into her sparkling eyes)

Jen: Happy Anniversary my beloved Darthon. (She says toasting)

I should add more but nah. This is for my boyfriend u/4307479/ or FanficProductions we made 2 months Yay! XD Hope he and you guys like it.


	17. The birth of Super Darthon

Darthon Returns Chapter 17 Birth of Super Darthon

Jen and Darthon were sitting outside the castle while Maria was asleep…

Darthon: Maria is so hard; whenever I pick her up she gets upset with me and she starts to hit me. (He says irritated)

Jen: Well that's what you get for raping me in the first place. (She says smartly)

Darthon: I didn't hear you complaining.

Jen: Shut up. (She says turning away quickly while blushing)

Darthon: But… (He says as Jen turns to face him)

Darthon: Whenever she's in that stupid black and red hedgehog she's always happy. (He says jealously)

Jen: That's because she has his friend's soul in her. (She says giggling)

Darthon: Oh… (He says looking away)

Jen: Yeah… (She says looking away also)

After 5 minutes of awkward silence…

A sound of a baby cries from the castle

Jen: That must be Maria. (She says as she gets up and Darthon follows)

Assistant: My queen you need to help us Dr. Eggman is back! (She says scared to death)

Jen: Ugh ok; Darthon may you take care of Maria until I get back? (She says to the assistant then to Darthon)

Darthon: Uh…sure. (He says walking upstairs)

Outside of Maria's room…

(Darthon hears giggling and laughter in the room and he then opens the door)

(He then sees Maria in Shadow's arms)

(This then made Darthon Jealous)

(Shadow then puts Maria down and she goes back into a deep slumber)

(Shadow turns around to see Darthon)

Shadow: Why hello faker. (He says approaching Darthon)

Darthon: Stay away from my daughter! (He yells towards Shadow)

Shadow: Your daughter? Hah what a joke; the last I heard was that she hated you. (He says chuckling)

(Darthon gets so pissed off at Shadow that he then morphs his arm into a giant blade and holds it to Shadow's neck)

Darthon: But she will learn to love me; once you're out of the picture. (He says smiling creepily while chuckling evilly)

(Darthon begins to start slicing Shadow's head off until…)

Jen: Darthon! (She yells standing behind him)

Darthon: Shit. (He says releasing Shadow)

Shadow: Smart move faker. (He says gasping for air)

Jen: Shadow! (She yells kneeling down to his side)

Shadow: Don't worry Rose, I'm fine. (He says getting up)

Jen: What happened? (She asks kindly to Shadow)

Shadow: Well I heard Maria crying and so I checked on her and I was putting her back to bed until this faker started to kill me. (He says glaring at Darthon)

Jen: Darthon! (She yells scowling at him while Shadow laughs quietly and Darthon hears it)

Darthon: What? That pathetic weakling doesn't deserve her. (He says glaring at Shadow)

Jen: That doesn't mean… She yells as she hears Maria crying)

Jen: Oh great now you guys woke her up. (She says irritated and grabs her)

Jen: Neither of you touch her. Got It!? (She yells annoyed and leaves with Maria)

Shadow: Nice going faker. (He says walking away annoyed with him)

(Darthon stands there thinking)

If I kill Shadow then Maria will love me more, hmmm… but how will I do that? Maybe I can trick the Mobians into fighting Sonic and the others and Jen will be busy with Maria to even knottiest; Yes… This might actually work! But how will I do it…

Darthon: I know; ill disguise myself as Jen. (He says to himself and morphs into Jen)

Darthon: Damn I look sexy. (He says distracted with Jen's body)

Shadow: Hello Rose. (He says to Darthon that was disguised as Jen)

Darthon: Oh hi Shaddie. (He says trying to sound like Jen but fails)

Shadow: Is everything alright? You sound different. (He says while Darthon gets nervous)

Darthon: Oh yeah, I'm just a little sick from staying up late every night taking care of Maria. (He says still trying to sound like Jen but still fails)

Shadow: Maybe I can make you feel better. (He says leaning in for a kiss as Darthon dodges quickly)

Darthon: Oh I heard Maria, I better get going. (He says running off)

(He bumps into Jen's assistant)

Assistant: I'm terribly sorry my queen. (She says helping Darthon up)

Darthon: Gather all the people of Mobius and tell them to attack Sonic and his little friends except Shadow. (He says to the assistant)

Assistant: But aren't they the good guys? (She asks curiously and confused)

Darthon: It's complicated. (He says acting like Jen)

Assistant: Ok… will do your highness. (She says running off to tell the people of Mobius to attack them)

Later…

(Darthon stares out the window seeing the Mobian people attacking Sonic and his friends)

Darthon: Good now to lure Shadow deep into the forest. (He says to himself then finds Shadow in their room)

Darthon: Oh Shaddie let's go out on a picnic together deep into the forest; I heard it's so romantic out there. (He says acting like Jen)

Shadow: Sure; but who's going to watch Maria? (He asks curiously)

Darthon: I asked Amy and she said she will but don't worry Sonic and the others are going to be there to help too. (He says still acting like Jen)

Shadow: Ok let's go. (He says walking with Darthon)

Later deep into the forest…

Darthon: Isn't this lovely Shadow? (He asks acting happy)

Shadow: Yes it is Rose. (He says happily)

Darthon: Well it won't be so lovely now would it? (He says morphing back into himself)

Shadow: Darthon!?

With Jen…

Jen: Finally she went back to bed. (She says exhaustedly and goes outside to see…)

Jen: What the? (She says confused)

Jen: What's happening? (She asks her assistant that was standing next to her)

Assistant: I did as you asked; my queen, tell all of Mobian to turn against Sonic and friends. (She says informing Jen)

Jen: Why would I… (She says as she knows who it was)

Jen: Darthon. (She says madly)

With Shadow and Darthon…

(Darthon runs at Shadow and punches him in the stomach)

(Shadow slumps down in pain and tries to knock Darthon off his feet but Darthon jumps into the air and kicks Shadow hard in the face)

(Shadow quickly gets up)

Shadow: I won't let you win! I'm stronger than you! (He yells pulling out his Chaos Emerald)

Darthon: Yeah yeah. In your dreams. You'll never be as good as me. (He says cockily)

Shadow: Chaooooos Blast! (He yells as the impact of it hits Darthon but Darthon was unharmed)

Shadow: What!? (He yells not believing his own eyes)

Darthon: And you call yourself the Ultimate Life form. Honestly, you don't deserve that tittle. And you need to be protected. (He chuckles not amused with Shadow)

Shadow: You know I can't let you win! (He says angrily)

Darthon: Without Jen you don't stand a chance against me. (He says cockily)

Shadow: Shut up! (He yells angrily as he summons all the 7 Chaos Emeralds and goes super)

Shadow: It's time to end this, Faker! (He yells angrily)

Darthon: I couldn't agree more, come at me! (Moving faster than the speed of light, Shadows fists slammed into Darthon, and then he quickly grabs Darthon legs and threw him into the air)

Shadow: Chaos Spear! (The attack hits Darthon and he falls to the ground not moving)

(Shadow then flies over to Darthon and prepared another attack but suddenly Darthon lunged at Shadow and grabbed ahold of him and began absorbing energy from Shadow)

(Darthon falls to the ground and suddenly a large glowing light consumed him and when it cleared…)

Shadow: What!? (He says not believing his eyes)

(Darthon was now super. His black fur was now pure golden and electricity surrounded him)

Darthon: You thought you had an advantage? Ha! I said I'll always be stronger than you and I still am. (He says cockily)

Shadow: No! (He yells and flies at Darthon and attempts to slam his fists into him but Darthon caught it and upper cutted him, sending Shadow flying)

Darthon: Impressive, this is my first time going super. So go easy on me. Eh, what the heck; I wanna beat you at your best. (He says up for a challenge)

Shadow: I've had enough of you! (He yells pissed)

(Shadow flew at Darthon and tried to hit him but Darthon easily dodges and elbowed him in the head)

(Shadow tried to stand up but Darthon put his foot down on Shadow's head)

Darthon: Not so Ultimate now are you? (He says chuckling not amused by Shadow)

Shadow: I refuse to give up… For Jen! (He breaks free and slams his fist into Darthon several times but Darthon was still unharmed)

(Darthon then slammed his fist so hard into Shadow and kicked him into a tree)

(Shadow grabbed the tree and pulled it out of the ground. He threw it at Darthon who easily grabbed it and sent it flying into the sky, but when Darthon looked from the sky and then back to Shadow, he was hit in the face)

Darthon: Now that wasn't very nice. Someone needs to teach you a lesson! (Darthon grabbed Shadow and threw him around like a ragdoll)

(When Shadow gets out of it, they both fly into each other and slammed there fist together so hard it causes a large wave, obliterating most of the forest. When the smoke cleared Darthon and Shadow were back in their normal forms; they were both scratched and Shadow could barely stand)

(Darthon was able to stand but he couldn't feel his hands)

Darthon: Impressive, you're still alive. I didn't know weaklings could survive blasts like that. (He says cockily)

Shadow: Ugh! Don't count me out yet!

At Mobius…

Jen: People of Mobius! (She yells loudly but no one heard her)

(A large blast of golden energy went by, everyone felt it, but it didn't damage anyone or anything)

Jen: What was that? (She asks curiously as she looks down at the black Chaos Emerald)

Jen: Someone activated the 7 Chaos Emeralds…

Wow guys, it's been a while. This story was for a special someone u/4307479/ or FanficProductions , he helped me out with the story so thank him and Thanks for Reading… What will happen to Darthon and Shadow next find out next time in… Darthon Returns.


	18. The choice

Darthon Returns Chapter 18: The Choice

(Darthon walked slowly over to the wounded Shadow and pulled out his bone knife)

Darthon: Didn't anyone ever tell you to watch who you fuck with?!

(Darthon grabbed Shadow by the throat and raised the knife with his other hand)

Darthon: Say goodbye, little guinea pig.

(Suddenly Darthon is punched in the face and knocked away from Shadow. He looked up and saw Jen healing Shaddie)

Jen: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!

(Darthon stood up slowly)

Darthon: Killing this weakling once and for all!

Shadow: Weakling...

Jen: You know what? I'm sick of it! Why can't you just get along?!

Darthon: That's it! You have to make a decision. Its either him or me!

Jen: I hope you understand this but you've killed many. You killed my friends. I choose Shadow; Are you okay, Shaddie?

Shadow: Yeah.

Darthon: You've gone too far.

(Darthon grabbed his bone knife and threw it at Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes, ready for the pain to come but it never did. He opened his eyes to see Jen holding it and crushed it)

Jen: Darthon...

Jen looked up and noticed Darthon was gone. Jen tried to sense his energy but couldn't. He was gone…

What happened to Darthon? Find out next time in Darthon Returns. Thanks for reading… This was written by my boyfriend u/4307479/ or FanficProductions as you all know him by.


	19. Father and daughter unite

Darthon Returns Chapter 19: Father and Daughter Unite

My name is Maria the hedgehog. I'm the daughter of Jen the hedgehog. Queen of Mobius. I have many fathers. But my true father is named Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate lifeform. You may think being the princess of Mobius is cool. But its not. Most of my fathers and my mother are always fighting Eggman. My overprotective mother would either send me to the park with my father's Mordecai, Rigby and Benson or send me to my aunt Amy. Although they were fun to be with. I felt like someone was missing…I snuck out of the castle that morning when my mommy was asleep. I didn't know what was in store for me…

Eggman: Hohoho! It seems like our dear Maria decided to go for a little walk in the morning. Well perhaps I could use her as my hostage

(Maria walked through the woods until suddenly a giant robot appeared in front of Maria, shocking her. It grabbed her with one of its mecha claws)

Maria: Eggman...

Eggman: That's right my little Princess. And my young hostage

Maria: Hostage?

Eggman: That's right, child. You see, I made this new device called the egg drainer. With this I can absorb your mother's powers and truly become unstoppable!

Maria: You'll never get away with this! They'll stop you!

Eggman: Hohohoho! I don't think so...

(Suddenly a strange knife impaled the machine hard in the chest)

Eggman: Who threw that!?

?: I did

(Maria and Eggman looked up and saw a strange hedgehog floating. He wore strange makeup and had very long quills)

?: It's not nice to capture little kids. I didn't think you would go that far, Eggman.

Eggman: What do you know, you insolent little hedgehog?

?: I know how to treat kids.

(The figure disappeared and reappeared near Maria and cut the arm that was holding her, setting her free. He then grabbed hold of Eggman's machine and sent it flying)

Maria: Wow. He's amazing.

(Eggman flew away on his Eggmobile)

(Maria walked over to the figure, who had slumped his head onto a tree)

Maria: Um... thanks…

?: I was just doing what I had to…

Maria: That was awesome. You really showed him. You're almost as good as my father, Shadow the...

?: DONT SPEAK THAT SON OF A BITCH'S NAME

(Maria took a few steps back)

?: I'm sorry. It's just... I hate your father

Maria: Why? He's the...

Darthon: Not so ultimate lifeform. He's not as powerful as me. I've kicked his ass more several times.

Maria: Who are you, anyways?

?: Who I am is not important. And I know you will tell your family about me.

Maria: Aren't you gonna stop me?

?: No. They need to know that I'm back

Maria: But...

Jen: MARIA!

(Maria turned to where Jen's yell came from and she looked back at Darthon's direction, but quickly notices he's gone)

That concludes it for this chapter toon in next time on Darthon Returns… This was written by my boyfriend u/4307479/ or FanficProductions as you all know him by. Thanks for Reading, and Happy Fathers Day!


	20. The betrayal

Darthon Returns Chapter 20 The Betrayal

I was brought to the park to be taken care of by my 3 fathers, Mordecai, Rigby and Benson. I was happy and upset at the same time. They were very protective of me. If I wanted to get a drink they would get me something healthy. Also Muscleman was being a pain in the ass as usual and would bully my 2 fathers. But this was the day I discovered a secret about me…

(Muscleman came by and threw water balloons at them. Well I thought it was water)

Rigby: Dude, come on! We're busy with our child.

Muscleman: HEHEHE! YOU KNOW WHO ELSE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD!? MY MOM! (He laughs as Mordecai sniffs himself)

Mordecai: Awwwww sick! What's that smell!?

Muscleman: Heheheh! IT'S DEFINITLY NOT MY PEE!

Both: SICK! (They say in disgust)

Muscleman: HEHEHE! Everyone knows you two will never be good fathers! HAHAHAHA!

(My rage got the best of me. I suddenly morphed my arm into a giant hammer and wailed over to him and slammed him into the sky)

Both: Woooooooooooahhhhhh. (They say in awe)

(Mordecai instantly remembered the morphing trick. It belonged to that super hedgehog... Darthon)

Mordecai: MARIA!?

Maria: What!?

Mordecai: When did you learn how to do that?

Maria: I learned it a day ago; why?

Mordecai: I think I need to talk to your mother; Rigby watch her. (He says as he runs towards the parks house to call Jen)

(Mordecai walks into his bedroom and grabs his cell phone and looks through his contacts to finds Jen number)

Phone Conversation…

Jen: Hey Mordo.

Mordecai: Uh; hey Jen… we have a problem with our little Maria.

Jen: WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? TELL ME; TELL ME NOW! TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mordecai: Jesus Christ woman calm your tits; she just morphed her arm into a hammer and sent Muscleman into orbit; that's it.

(Jen gasped in Shock. In brought back so many memories of her and the one she loved… Darthon)

Jen: I'll be over in a few.

Mordecai: Ok I wove you bye.

Jen: I wove you too bye.

1 second later…

Jen: MARIA THE HEDGEHOG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT; as much as I Iove beating up muscleman. You shouldn't have used those powers. You are in so much trouble, young lady! I told you not to use those powers! And you disobeyed me! You're own mother! (She scolds at Maria)

Maria: That fatty deserved it, he said that daddy wasn't a good father. (She says in defense)

(Jen growled)

Jen: Maria the Hedgehog… YOU ARE GROUNDED!

(Tears ran down the young hedgehog's eyes)

Maria: You can't do this! It's not my fault; I HATE YOU!

(Jen gasps in shock while Maria runs out of the park and into a forest, she stops in the middle of the forest she then cries to herself while holding her knees)

Maria: Stupid mommy thinks it's all my fault for that stupid fatty calling daddy a terrible father. (She mumbles until she hears a familiar voice)

?: Oh little Maria; what happened? (The familiar voice asks in concern)

(The figure comes out of the shadows and it's Darthon)

Maria: What do you want? (She says whipping her tears)

Darthon: I saw you crying and I knew what happened. That bitch hurt you, didn't she?

Maria: Yeah; heh… mommy says I can't use my powers until I'm twelve…

Darthon: And I know you're only 6; do you want to learn how to control your powers as quickly as possible?

Maria: Whenever I use my powers my mommy would scold me and take away my stuff…

Darthon: Man, what a bitch. (He says now sitting next to her)

Darthon: You're a little kid… (He says as Maria gives him a dirty look)

Darthon: But… (He continues)

Darthon: I think you're old enough to harness your incredible powers.

Maria: Incredible power? But I can't even do much right now.

Darthon: That's because you're weak. (He says and Maria glares at him)

Darthon: But… Maybe I can teach you how to master them; let's go back to my place. (He says as Maria shivers at the thought)

Maria: Mommy said to never talk to strangers and to never go back with them to their house. (She says remembering)

Darthon: Mommy said not to talk to stranger meh; meh. (He says mimicking her)

Maria: Hey! That's not nice! (She yells at him)

Darthon: I can teach you the potential of your powers; don't listen to that bitch, she's the one that always puts you down, after all, she didn't trust you with your powers; I can see your true potential and if you stay with me kid; you'll be more powerful than your mother. (He says smirking at Maria evilly)

Maria: I could become more powerful than mommy?

Darthon: Well, not more; but close.

Maria: Awww, but I'll do it.

With Jen and the others…

Jen: Do you think I was a little too hard on her? (She says feeling guilty)

Mordecai: Well…

Rigby: You were kind of a jerk to her. (He says cutting off Mordecai)

Jen: Maybe we should find her.

Rigby: Eh, maybe we should let her go.

Mordecai: Yeah remember when we used to go out and run away from our parents when they were mad at us and we used to go to our tree house until we cool off. (He reminds Jen as they all remember)

Jen: Yeah… maybe we should; but we'll have to find her later. (She says with concern)

Back with Maria and Darthon…

(They arrive at Darthon's house)

Darthon: Ok kid, were here and… (He throws one of his bone knives at her; Maria's instincts quickly kicked in and she quickly dodges)

Maria: Why'd you do that for!? (She scolds at Darthon)

Darthon: Your training… has begun.

At Eggman's lab…

Eggman: That retched hedgehog; his fighting skills is very impressive, more impressive than my machinery… and how he gets the most beautiful lady out of Mobius, I hate that hedgehog. HATE! HATE! Hmmm… maybe I should send out one of my mini robots to go spy on him to see his impressive moves, and then Jen will love me more, yes; yes. But who to choose… (He scans the room to see one of his little robotic bug)

Eggman: Aha now let's turn it on and see if it works. (He says to himself while turning it on)

Eggman: Ok my little masterpiece go! Watch the one they call; Darthon…

Meanwhile with Darthon and Maria…

(Darthon still teaches Maria how to master her powers; but she's gotten wounded a lot and she finally falls unconscious; Darthon then carries her inside and puts her on his bed and tucks her in and he looks at her with a smile, remembering all the good times he had living with her and Jen… He then walks out of the house to find some food for Maria)

Deep into the forest…

(Darthon sees a small robot and it stalks him)

Darthon: What the hell? It's not nice to stalk people you little fucker. Now get lost before I turn you into scrap. (He says madly at the little robot as it continues to stalk him)

Darthon: Ok that's it. (Darthon says as he kicks the small robot up into the sky and throws one of his bone knifes at it making it explode as Eggman appears from behind a tree)

Eggman: Well, I see you've found one of my little robots. (He says smirking at him evilly)

Eggman: Would you like to see one of my other creations? He's stronger than you, you pathetic wimp. (He says chuckling)

(Suddenly Metal Sonic slammed into Darthon and rapidly hit him hard in the face and finally sent him flying through a few trees)

Eggman: You see, hedgehog. I improved his abilities over the years as young Maria grew up. I planned to take her as a hostage for my favorite hedgehog.

Darthon: I've delt with enemies like this before, Eggman. Nothing you do can stop me.

Eggman: Oh, yeah? (He says in disbelief)

Darthon: You have no idea who you're dealing with.

Eggman: Enough talk. METAL SONIC, CRUSH THIS INSOLENT LITTLE HEDGEHOG! (He orders as Metal sonic slammed his first into Darthon and threw him into the sky and shot him, sending him into several pieces)

Eggman: Perhaps you didn't know who you're dealing with, Rodent. HOHOHO!

(Suddenly metal sonic is grabbed by the face and stabbed by a large blade)

Darthon: You just don't get it, Eggman. I... CAN'T... DIE!

Eggman: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

(Darthon blew up the rest of Metal Sonic and teleported in front of Eggman)

Darthon: GOODBYE! (Darthon kicked Eggman's machine hard, sending it flying)

Eggman: IT LOOKS LIKE EGGMAN IS BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIN! (DINK)

Darthon: (sighs) No surprise. I guess I'm to powerful.

Meanwhile...

(Maria woke up in Darthon's bed. She looks at her arms and legs and sees herself all bandaged up.)

Maria: Wow. He's quite a healer

(Maria jumped out of the bed and quickly fell to her knees)

Maria: (groans) I guess I'm not fully healed.

(Suddenly Maria saw pictures in the fireplace. She managed to walk over to them and grabbed something to pull them out. she managed to see what they were and she gasped in shock. pictures of him and Jen holding her as a baby)

Maria: (whispers) He's my father...

Darthon: I see you've discovered the truth. (He says from behind her)

(Maria gasped and turned around to see a very depressed Darthon)

Maria: You're my...

Darthon: I'm your father.

Maria: But…

Darthon: She has chosen Shadow over me. I would have killed that weakling if it wasn't for her; and then... she just went too far. She chose him over me. That was the last mistake... SHE WILL EVER MAKE! (He yells madly at the memory)

Maria: Is that why you're training me? To be a rebellion against my mommy?

Darthon: No. I wanted to help you learn to protect yourself against Eggman and anything else. I love you Maria. You're the only person I love in this world now.

Maria: I love you too... Daddy (They hug for a few seconds) I'm never going back to mommy. I want to go with you.

Darthon: Okay... but you have to follow every order I say.

Maria: I will.

What will happen next? Find out next time in Darthon Returns… H-H How's it going bros? This was made by me and my very special lover FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome bros. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting us.


	21. Finding Maria

Darthon Returns Chapter 21: Finding Maria

Jen: It's been a day! We need to find her! (She yells at Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson)

Benson: I know Jen don't worry we will. (He says gripping on her shoulders)

Muscleman: Don't worry babe we will. (He says moving Benson aside and hugs Jen from behind)

(Jen cries)

(Shadow punches Musleman sending him flying into the sky)

Shadow: Don't worry we'll find her; don't cry. (He says hugging her)

Jen" It's not only that… (She says as they all stare at her concerned)

Shadow: What else is wrong Rose?

Jen: I GOT H- HIS GERMS! (She yells crying louder)

(They all sigh while Muscleman falls to the ground)

Mordecai: Let's just find our daughter and make sure that she's safe. (He says deeply concerned)

Shadow: She will; I mean she does come from the Ultimate Lifeform family. (He says then kisses Jen)

(Sonic snickers at this)

Shadow: What? You think I'm lying faker!? (He growls at Sonic)

Sonic: I believe Jen is the Ultimate Lifeform; but you… No way! (He laughs then Shadow gets ready to attack as Jen stops him)

Jen: We need to find Maria; both of you please stop fighting, for me? (She says begging Sonic and Shadow and they blush)

Sonic/Shadow: Fine. (They murmur looking down to the ground blushing)

Rigby: But where should we look?

Jen: Well; I can track her down…

Benson: Then why didn't you do that to begin with. (He says staring at her frowning)

Jen: Ehehehehe. (She giggles)

Tails: I guess it's just a mother's thing. (He says from behind them)

Sonic: Tails!

Jen: Tails? Why are you here?

Tails: Well I heard Maria was missing so I thought you guys might need a little help. (He says then Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Blaze come from behind him)

Jen: Thanks guys I appreciate i… (Before she can finish she hears a familiar laugh; a certain one that belongs to a certain Egghead)

(The song "I am the Eggman play")

Jen: Do we really need the music; I mean it's obvious we know it you!

Eggman: What? It's catchy.

Jen: Ugh let's just get on with this cut scene.

Eggman: Ok let's see… aha! Hohohohho we'll if it isn't my princess. (He says looking down to Jen from his Eggmobile)

Jen: What do you want Egghead? (She says impatiently)

Eggman: I've overheard you had a daughter with those retched hedgehog's, echidna, bird, raccoon, and uh… um… (He stares at Benson not knowing what he is)

Benson: I'm a gumball machine Idiot!

Jen: Guess he doesn't have an I.Q. of 300 as he thought; and don't you build robots? You should know what the hell he looks like! (She says to Sonic and friends then to Eggman)

Eggman: Well; she must have paid tons of quarters to get some sugar from you. (He then laughed at Benson)

(Muscleman gets up and comes over)

Muscleman: I'm hers also. (He says looking at Eggman)

Eggman: In your dreams tubby. (He says then fires missiles at Muscleman)

Muscleman: Oh no bro… (He says then gets hit with tons of missiles)

Jen: Speak for yourself Egghead! (She yells)

Eggman: Ah ah ahh; I wouldn't harm me if I were you. I'm the one who knows where that precious reincarnation of my cousin Maria is.

Jen: WHERE IS SHE!? (She runs over to the Eggmobile jumps up and grabs Eggman's shirt)

Eggman: Well; let's just say she's with a certain hedgehog that lived deep in the woods. (Jen suddenly have flashbacks of every precious moment with the one she loves…) (While Jen has flash backs Eggman tries to kiss her)

Jen: DARTHON! (She yells then runs 10 times the speed of sound)

(Eggman falls)

Eggman: DAMN IT!

Muscleman: Dude that's the closest I've got to so far too.

Eggman: Aren't you supposed to be dead!?

What will happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of… Darthon Returns…. It's been a while since I've worked on this one bros. This is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome bros. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting us.


	22. The return of Felicia and Storm

Darthon Returns Chapter 22: The return of Felicia and Storm

After several hours of my dad's training I found out something that enraged me and my mother…

Darthon: Good Maria; that's it for today. (He says then pats Maria on the head)

Maria: Thanks daddy. (She says as Darthon walks inside to get a soda for Maria and blood for him)

(Suddenly a strange blue human looking hedgehog woman wearing a white dress and red shoes with white gloves and blue bracelets with stars on them appeared out of the bushes and another hedgehog came out of the bushes and stands next to her; he was a young looking hedgehog that was silver and he kind of looked like Silver except he had black boots, black gloves, and a black jacket)

Maria: Can I help you guys with something? (She asks them kind of frighten)

Felicia: Yes I'm looking for…

Darthon: Maria; I got our… (He says then sees Felicia and Arenus and drops the soda and blood)

Felicia: Darthon!? (She blushes and has an obsessed fangirl look on her)

Darthon: Oh shit… (He looks towards her then towards Maria; Darthon then grabs Maria with one of his tentacles and runs inside)

(Darthon then blocks the door with his body)

Felicia: Darthon! I know you're in there and why are you dating a little girl!? (She yells pounding the door)

Darthon: She's my daughter!

Felicia: You've fucked another woman!? (She yells)

Maria: Daddy; who is that?

Darthon: Nobody Maria; GO AWAY FELICIA! (He yells)

Maria: Daddy. (She says in a begging look no one can deny)

Darthon: She's an obsessed fangirl. (He says as Maria gives him a "do you really think I'm dumb" look)

Darthon: Fine; she was an old wife of mines and that 20 year old son of hers…is also my son. (He says then Maria gets super pissed)

Maria: How can you do that to mommy!? (She cries with rage)

Darthon: Mommy doesn't love me Maria. (He says to her with a tear running down his face)

Maria: She does daddy! She mopes around the house all day murmuring your name! She loves you more than that lady does! And if that lady was one of your fangirls mommy would be your number one obsessed fangirl! (She yells then breaks through the ceiling)

Darthon: Oh shit now she might….

Felicia: Darthon! (She yells then drops down from the opening in the ceiling with Arenus)

Darthon: Oh shit… JEN! (He cries)

In the entrance of the forest…

Darthon: JEN HELP! (Darthon's voice echoes and Jen hears this)

Jen: DARTHON! (She yells then runs 10 times the speed of light and arrives at Darthon's house in seconds)

(She barges into the house and sees Darthon chained to the bed and Felicia is on top of him)

(Jen turns into her dark form)

Jen: Get off MY DARTHON! (She yells grabbing Felicia and chokes her and pumbles her to the ground to choke her)

(While Jen chokes her Darthon stares at her dress that's flying up and blushes)

Darthon: Oh Jen you still have that sweet sexy ass. (He murmurs and then licks his lips)

Jen: Be prepared to die bitch! (She yells then looks up at the opening in the ceiling)

Jen: Perfect. (She says then flicks Felicia which sends her flying into the air; never to come back)

Jen: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllll! (She yells watching Felicia fly out of the Earth's atmosphere)

(Jen the turns around and stares at Arenus)

(Arenus gets scared)

Arenus: Oh shi…

Jen: FALCON PUNCH! (She yells and uppercuts Arenus sending him flying after his mother)

Jen: Oh Darthon I missed you. (She snuggles the chained hedgehog tied to the bed)

Darthon: I missed you too Jen baby. (He says then kisses her)

Darthon: And I like that ass of yours. (He says blushing and smirks at her)

Jen: Do you want me to send you flying like them too? (She says madly while blushing)

Darthon: Oh Jen I missed you. (He says then kisses Jen)

Jen: I love you too; and since your already chained up. (She giggles while taking off her clothes)

Darthon: Holy Sheezus! How groovy; let's have some fun tonight baby.

Later…

(Maria attacks some trees with bone knives)

Maria: Stupid lady! I hate her! (She yells slashing the tree)

?: Oh my niece come to uncle your daddy is such a pain isn't he? How about I become your new daddy and we'll be a family you and me and also with your beautiful mommy Jen. (The strange figure says then comes towards Maria)

(A black hedgehog with blue stripes appeared)

Maria: You look like my daddy.

?: You haven't met me yet have you? Well, I'm your uncle Storm; your dads bro. (He says to her nicely)

Maria: I just want to go to my mommy… (She says depressed)

Storm: I'll take you to your mommy. (He smiles to her)

Maria: Really? (She says cheering up)

Storm: Sure why not.

Maria: YAY! Thank you uncle Storm. (She says hugging him)

Storm: No prob Maria; now hold on tight. (He says as dark clouds begin to appear and rises them up)

Maria: Whoa. (She says in awe at the scenery of the whole forest)

Storm: Nice isn't it; we can see everything that's happening from up here. Look down there; it's your mommy and daddy; wait here. (He says putting Maria on a cloud and heads towards Darthon's house)

(Darthon and Jen comes out of the house)

Jen: We haven't had that much fun in a while. (She says blushing and kisses Darthon)

Storm: Well; well, well. If it isn't the happy couple Jen and Darthon. (He says staring at Jen and Darthon)

Darthon: What do you want Storm. (He growls at Storms and keeps Jen behind him)

Storm: Well; I do want your girl. How about a little fight to have her. (He says smirking)

Darthon: How groovy; a fight to have MY GIRL! (He yells to Storm)

Storm: We'll see about that; may the best hedgehog win.

Darthon: Yeah it'll be me! (He yells then pulls out his boom cannon)

Darthon: Jen; get in the house; things are about to get pretty ugly now that he's here.

Storm: Not so fast. (He snaps his fingers and a voodoo doll of Storm and Jen appear)

Storm: Come here Jen my love. (He makes the voodoo doll of Jen go up to the Storm doll)

(Jen flies to Storm)

(Storm then makes the two voodoo dolls kiss)

(Jen kisses Storm)

(Darthon gets enraged)

Storm: Oh Jen you taste so good. (He says blushing)

Darthon: Grrrrrr! (He growls as he shots the cannon towards Storm)

(Storm dodges easily)

Storm: Is that all you've got!? (He yells moving Jen aside on the heart shaped bed in Darthon's house)

Darthon: Not quite! (He yells hen punches Storm across the face)

Storm: You little bitch! (He yells then punches Darthon rapidly)

(Darthon then falls to the ground weak and in pain)

(Storm walks over to Darthon with a wide grin)

Storm: Yeah you deserve that you little bitch; when will you ever learn that I am and will always be stronger than you!? Prepare to die you… (Suddenly a large beam of energy hits Storm)

Storm: Ugh… shit. (He says as he sees Jen standing in front of him)

(Jen picks up Storm)

Jen: Listen Storm I like you bro. But hurting your brother crosses the line. I'm going to have to hurt you. (She says getting ready to finish him)

Storm: I wouldn't do that if I were you. (He says while pulling out a Darthon voodoo doll)

Jen: Give me that. (She says pulling it)

Storm: Not unless you marry me. (He says trying to kiss Jen)

Jen:NO! (They continuouslt fight over the Darthon doll while Darthon gets thrown around like a rag doll and some bones are broken)

(The doll then flies into the air and Darthon flies as well)

Jen: SHIT! (She yells then dives to the ground before the doll drops to the ground)

Darthon: OH SHIT! Nice save Jen baby. (He says almost having a heart attack)

Storm: Give me that! (He goes behing Jen)

Jen: NO! (She yells and hugs it and bends, Storm then tries to grab it while Jen's ass that's bended is by his balls)

Storm: Ooooo Jen; I like this position, now give me the doll and then ill fuck you.

Jen: Oh fuck no! (She yells then kicks him in the balls)

Storm: Aaahhh! My kids! (He then remembers something)

Storm: I know where Maria is. (He says before Jen beats him to death)

Jen: Where is she!?

Storm: If you marry me I'll tell you.

Jen: I swear I will kill you if you don't tell me where she is now! (She stares at him with flames in her eyes)

Storm: She's in the clouds above the house and please don't kill me; I love you. (He says as Jen drops him and flies over the house and into the clouds she searches though the clouds and finds a note)

Jen: Meet me in my lair at 12:00 midnight if you ever want to see your little Maria again; and wear something sexy, signed your forever lover Eggman… Oh god that fat idiot. (She says to herself and facepalms)

(She flies down to Darthon and makes him lye on the bed and begins to heal him)

(Jen looks down at the voodoo doll of Darthon)

Jen: I'm keeping this in my collection. (She snaps her fingers and it disappears)

Jen: I'll be back soon… Just rest for now, ok hunny? (She kisses Darthon)

Darthon: ok. (He says then stares at her ass as she walks out)

(Jen shuts the door and looks at Storm who was on the ground)

Jen: Now to get Maria once and for all; come on Storm.

Storm: Let's go.

Will Jen ever get Maria or will someone kidnap her again?

Jen: They better not!

Find out next time on Darthon Returns… H- H How's it going bros? This is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome bros. Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting us.


	23. Searching for Maria part 2

Darthon Returns Chapter 23: Searching for Maria part 2

At Eggman's lair…

Jen: Ok Storm stay here. (She says to Storm)

Storm: NO! I want to come with you. (He says begging)

(Jen sighs)

Jen: I thought you were strong. (She says rubbing his chest)

Storm: I- I am. (He says blushing)

Jen: Then please do it for me. (She says then kisses Storm)

Storm: Awwwww yeah Jen baby I will. (He says to her as she walks inside)

Robots: Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! (The robots say as Jen walks in)

Jen: Eh shut up.

Robot: Voice recognized as the Drs. lover.

Bokkun: Ahahahahhahahaha. The Dr. wants you and you won't like what he wants from you. (He says then flies away)

Jen: Let's just get this over with. (She walks down the hall and sees something she regrets seeing)

Jen: OH DEAR GOD MY EYES ARE BLEEDING! (She yells as she sees Eggman naked on the bed)

Eggman: Oh come on Jen it's not that bad; you'll get used to it once I fuck you.

(Jen screams)

Jen: I WILL NEVER HAVE IT WITH YOU IVO ROBOTNIK!

Eggman: Oh you will; and if you harm me your daughter will get killed. (He says to her as a screen shows Maria in a capsule with robots all around her with guns in their hands)

Maria: Mommy! Daddy! HELP! (She yells crying)

Jen: Maria! (She yells with tears running down her face)

Eggman: Deal?

Jen: Fine… (She says taking off her clothes)

Eggman: Now let me stick this bad boy in you. (He says making Jen sit on his dick)

Eggman: I knew you were tight buy I didn't think you were this tight. (He says gripping onto Jen's boobs)

Jen: OW! You're splitting my vagina open! (She yells blushing)

Eggman: Save the relaxing until later; I want the full package from you Jen. (He says thrusting her hard)

(Jen screams)

In another room…

(Jen's scream echoes)

Maria: Mommy!? (She yells crying harder)

Bokkun: Sorry; we can't let you go. We won't kill you or anything. The doctor's not like that. (He says nicely and feels sorry for her)

Maria: I want MY MOMMY! (She screams and a Sonic Boom sounded and broke the glass container that she was in)

Bokkun: H- H- Hey kid d- d- don't hurt me. (He says then Maria charges at him; beats him and attacks all the robots)

With Jen and Eggman…

Eggman: Mmmm your ass was tighter than your vagina. (He moans)

Eggman: Do you like the taste princess? (He looks down at Jen who was sucking his dick)

(Eggman then rubs her ass that was dripping cum especially her vagina since her shield in her wouldn't take sperm in)

Eggman: Ahh right there, suck it baby; mmm yes harder. (He moans)

Jen: Mmmm. (She moans thinking about Darthon)

Eggman: I wanted this ever since I first met you my love. (He says looking down at Jen and smacks her ass)

Bokkun: DOCTOR! DOCTOR! (He yells barging in)

Eggman: Didn't I tell you not to come in me!?

(He says as Jen stops and gets dressed)

Bokkun: It's Maria! She's gone haywire! She's killing all the robots in a sweet combo! (He yells as Jen realizes this)

Jen: Maria!? Using her powers? But... (She then realizes who she was with)

Jen: DARTHON! Ugh; Egghead where's Maria?

Maria: Mommy! (She yells running over to Jen)

(Maria then looks up at Eggman)

Maria: AHH MY EYES! (She says then runs away)

Jen: NO MARIA! (She yells then Eggman grabs Jen)

Eggman: You're not done yet. (He says gripping Jen's boobs)

Jen: Fuck off Eggman. (She punches him and demolishes whatever robots were left and runs outside)

Jen: Storm! Where's Maria!? (She yells at him)

Storm: Wasn't she in there?

Jen: Oh great she's lost again! (She yells then storms off)

Storm: Wait Jen! (He runs after her)

What will happen next? Find out in the next gruesome chapter of Darthon Returns… H- H how's it going bro? This was for all you bros out there reading the story's; favorite it, and making me one of your favorite authors thanks bro stay awesome and this isn't for FanficProductions since you bros deserve it more, Spread the Aloha and thanks for supporting.


	24. Seaching for Maria Final

Darthon Returns Chapter 24: Searching for Maria Final

Jen: Ugh where did she go!? (She yells frustrated)

Storm: I don't know but it's late and it's freezing; we should probably cuddle for warmth. (He tries to hug Jen but her phone rings and she moves away from him)

(Storm falls)

Storm: God damn it! (He yells while punching the ground)

Jen: Hello?

Shadow: Rose; I think we have a suspect what was his name again… Mega Man or something.

Jen: Muscleman?

Shadow: Yeah; him, the two pathetic weaklings whom Benson calls "Slackers" said that Muscleman was acting very suspicious lately and they want you to check it out.

Jen: Why me? (She complains) 

Shadow: he seems to like you a lot; I should kill him.

Jen: Spare him; his girlfriend Starla will take care of him.

Shadow: Ok; I'll see you later my beautiful Rose.

Jen: Bye Shaddie. (She kisses the phone with Shadow's picture on it and hangs up)

Jen: Ok Storm; I got to get to the park…

Storm: Let me take you. (He suggests)

Jen: I can arrive there in seconds though if I ru…

Storm: Please; you owe me for standing out there all by myself. (He says begging

Jen: ugh; Fine. (She says grabbing Storm's arm)

Storm: Ok Jen baby let's go. (He says as gray clouds appear and lifts them up)

Storm: Nice view isn't it. (He says looking at her smiling)

Jen: Eh; I've seen better. (She says then Storm frowns)

Storm: Oh… (He says sadly then Jen feels sorry)

Jen: I mean it's beautiful. (She says holding Storm's hand causing him to blush and smile)

(Storm then looks down and sees the park)

Shit… I don't want this to end… Maybe a little detour…

Storm: Jen…

Jen:Yes?

Storm: I want to show you a place where I can relax and take my mind off of things; it's a beautiful place, do you want to see it? (He asks her nicely)

Jen: Well; I'm kinda in a hurry to get Mari…

Storm: It'll be quick. (He says cutting her off)

Hen: Fine. (She says and they go to the place where Darthon first took her when he tried to make up for almost taking her life by that drop)

Jen: Ahhh; I remember this place. This is where Darthon took me for almost killing me. (She says remembering)

Storm: Holy Shit! That bastard's going to pay! (He yells madly)

Jen: Don't worry; he can't kill me even if he tried, I can't die even if I'm injured badly; I can just recover. (She tells him)

Storm: Oh… (Was all he can say)

Jen: Ok; let's get Maria. (She says trying to walk away but Storm blocks her path)

Storm: No! Uh… Let's just relax; I'm sure she's fine. (He says making Jen sit on a big stone)

Jen: Well she is safe in the park…

At the Park…

Muscleman: Please! Maria! Help me score your mom! I'll do anything! Just please! (He begs to Maria)

Maria: What's in it for me tubby? (She says to him)

Muscleman: I'll buy you anything you want. (He says promising)

Maria: Nah; I can already get whatever I want. (She says walking away)

Muscleman: NO! Uh… uh… I WONT BE MEAN TO YOUR FATHERS EVER AGAIN! (He says to her and she turns around)

Maria: Ever? (She says satisfied)

Muscleman: Yes! Just please! He begs)

Maria: Fine; what's the plan?

Muscleman: Here's what we're going to do…

With Jen and Storm…

Jen: We really should be going. (She says to Storm)

Storm: Yeah... (He says then gets up)

Jen: Well; I'll see you later Storm. (She gives him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush)

Storm: Y- Y – Yeah see ya. (He says as Jen runs 10 times the speed of sound and arrives at the park in under seconds)

Jen: Where is he!? (She growls)

Thomas: Muscleman? He's in his trailer. (He says pointing to Muscleman's trailer)

Jen: Thanks Thomas! (She yells running over to Muscleman's trailer)

Thomas: No… Prob.

(Jen barges into Muscleman's trailer)

Jen: ALRIGHT WHERE IS SHE!? (She yells then stares at Muscleman naked)

Jen: Alright; I'm not going through this again. (She says about to beat Muscleman to deth)

Muscleman: NO! I have Maria! (He says scared to death)

Maria: Mommy! (She yells in the other room)  
Jen: Maria! (She looks through the room door)

(In the room door she sees two muscular men holding weapons read to destroy Maria)

Jen: FUCK! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M DOING THIS! AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! (She yells then snaps her fingers and Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver appear)

(Jen then shuts the door)

Jen: Ok; guys we need you two big boys to do something for us. (She says to the two muscular men)

A few minutes later…

Muscleman: Uh Jen… You ready to get laid or what? I want to see your big ass; I overheard Darthon and he says it's sexy. (He says knocking on the door)

Jen: Just a minute! (She yells)

Jen: Ok; you're ready.

(Someone pushes Jen out of thedoor)

Muscleman: WHOA BABY THOSE BRESTS ARE BIG!

Jen: Speak for yourself! (She yells at him)

Muscleman: Ok Jen get in the shower. (He says opening the shower curtain)

(Jen gets in as Muscleman slaps her ass)

Muscleman: Ooooo dat ass! (He yells as Jen glares)

Muscleman: Lay on the tiles. (He says helping Jen get down)

Jen: What are you going to do? Watch me take a shower or something? (She asks laying on the tiles)

Muscleman: Something like that… (He says putting the shower head on jet)

Jen: Aaahhh the old jet trick. (She says blushing)

Muscleman: yep; just wanna show you how hard I'll be thrusting you… now let me feel your titties. (He says squeezing Jen's boobs)

Jen: just stick it in me. (She says glaring at him)

Muscleman: Alright; alright, don't get your titties tied in a knot. (He says shoving the Shower head close to her vagina)

Jen: Mmmm. (She moans)

Muscleman: now let me just… (He shoves her dick in her ass)

Jen: AAAHH! (She screams)

Muscleman: Oh no bro am I hurting you? (He asks worryingly)

Jen: N- N- No I can handle it. (She says holding a screech in)

Muscleman: How about I just stick it in your mouth?

Jen: Well, It'll be better than this. (She says rolling her eyes)

Muscleman: Open wide. (He says smacking her ass hard causing her mouth to open)

(Muscleman then shoves it hard into her mouth and begins thrusting)

Muscleman: Aaaah yeah; that's it babe, mmm right there. (He moans thrusting harder and harder causing Jen to gag)

(Muscleman looks down at Jen and lays down)

Muscleman: Pass me that shower thing. (He says taking the shower head from Jen)

Muscleman: Kiss me. (He says trying to kiss Jen)

Jen: EWW! NO! (She tries to move away from him)

Muscleman: NOW! (He shoots the water at the tip of Jen's vagina causing her to want sex)

(Jen goes over to Muscleman and kisses him)

(Muscleman then shoves the shower head into Jen's vagina causing her vagina to fill up with water)

Jen: mmm; ahhh, it's filling me up. (She moans kissing Muscleman)

Muscleman: Are you ready for the main event? (He asks moving the shower head away from her vagina and water spills from it)

Jen: For what?

Muscleman: For this! (He shoves his dick into Jen's vagina and thrust hard)

Jen: AAAAAAHH! (She screams and moans)

After several house of Muscleman fucking Jen later…

(Another Jen comes through the door)

Jen: Sup. (She says to Muscleman and the other Jen)

Muscleman: AWWW SWEET! TWO JEN'S! Time for more fucking. (He says about to pounce at the other Jen)

Jen: Before you do that; I got someone here to see you. (She says as Starla enters)

Starla: MITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! (She yells attacking Muscleman)

(The Jen that fucked Muscleman comes up to the other Jen)

Jen: I hated it! (She says to Jen)

Jen: I know Eggman but it's over now. (She says turning the fake jen back into Eggman)

(After Starla was done beating up Muscleman; he then knottiest Jen turned the Jen that fucked him back into Eggman)

Muscleman: AWW WHAT! GROSS! I fucked an old fat dude. (He says disgusted)

Jen: oh Muscleman you fat moron; you should know you will never fuck me, that's Darthon's job. (She says as Darthon appears and now holds Jen bridal style)

Darthon: We had the same amount of fun you had; but I had the real Jen. (He says kissing Jen)

Jen: And we also got Maria and she will never leave us again. (She says as Maria appears next to Darthon)

Darthon: Well; we'll be seeing you never. (He says then teleports back to his house)

(Eggman then looks over to Muscleman)

Eggman: Wanna go another round?

Muscleman: AWW DUDE WHAT!? SICK! GET OUT OF HERE! (He yells pushing Eggman out of his trailer)

Well; this was a rather disgusting wasn't it? Well; at least Maria is back with Jen and Darthon… What will happen next? Find out next time on Darthon Returns… H- H- How's it going bros? This is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	25. Family reunion

Darthon Returns Chapter 25: Family Reunion

(Darthon wakes up and sees a certain pink hedgehog sleeping on his chest snuggling him)

Darthon: Good she's asleep. (He then stares at a yellow hedgehog sleeping in the living room)

Darthon: Poor Maria. (He says to himself starring at Maria who was shivering)

(Darthon then gets up and grabs a blanket from out of a closet and walks over to Maria)

Darthon: Here you go daughter. (He says covering her with the blanket and kisses her head)

(He then walks back to the bed and lays next to Jen)

(Jen snuggles him)

Jen: I always knew you'd be a great father. (She says snuggling him)

Darthon: Thanks baby. (He says kissing Jen's head)

Jen: I love you. (She says kissing Darthon)

Darthon: I love you too. (He says kissing back)

(Darthon then realizes something)

Darthon: I forgot to tell you something…

Jen: Yes Darthon hunny? (She asks staring into his eyes)

Darthon: We should go out; you know, like old times. (He says staring at Maria then to Jen)

Jen: We should invite Shadow; them. (She says snuggling Darthon tighter)

Darthon: Well; I was thinking of just us going; you know, you, me , and Maria. (He says to her)

Jen: Oh ok. (She kisses Darthon then gets up)

Jen: I'm going to get ready then. (She says to Darthon)

Darthon: Yeah; why don't you go and do that. (He says then smacks her ass)

Jen: Darthon! (She scolds as Darthon just laughs)

(Jen growls)

Jen: I'll deal with you later. (She says walking past Maria and pets her and then walks into the bathroom)

Darthon: Oh little Maria; I know you're awake. (He says staring at the ceiling)

Maria: Morning daddy. (She says to him and walks over to his bed)

Darthon: Come sit with daddy. (He says sitting up and puts Maria on his lap)

Darthon: How would you like to have a picnic? And there's a little surprise I've made you for afterwards. (He says to her)

Maria: Thanks daddy. (She says hugging him)

Darthon: No prob; just don't tell mommy about this.

Maria: Ok. (She says as Jen walks out of the bathroom)

Maria: Morning mommy. (She says getting off of Darthon's lap and runs over to Jen)

Jen: Morning princess. (She says picking up Maria and hugs her)

Darthon: So, you ready? (He asks getting up and walks over to Jen and Maria)

Jen: I just need to get Maria ready…

Maria: I got it mommy. (She says then snaps her fingers and changes into her normal clothes)

Jen: Maria; what did I tell you about using your powers? (She says to Maria)

Maria: I'm sorry…

Darthon: Jen cut her some slack; she uses them pretty well. (He tells her)

Jen: Darthon; didn't we agree not to let her uses her powers until she's old enough? (She reminds Darthon as he remembers)

Darthon: Well, I think she's old enough. (He replies)

Jen: Fine; but she's not allowed to use these anymore. (She says grabbing Darthon's bone knife from his quills)

Darthon: Fine; fine. (He says taking the knife from her)

Darthon: Now; shall we get going? (He asks Jen and Maria)

Jen: We shall. (She says about to open the door but Darthon rushes and holds the door open for her)

Jen: Oh Darthon; you're such a gentleman. (She says kissing Darthon)

Maria: Oh gross! (She says out loud disgusted)

Darthon: Get used to it kid; you'll be doing this someday too. (He says chuckling)

Maria: Ewww. (She says as Jen and Darthon laughs)

Jen: Come on Maria it's not so bad. (She says to Maria)

Maria: But daddy has germs! (She yells as Darthon frowns and Jen giggles)

Jen: Well, daddy's germs made you.

Maria: EWWW! (She yells disgusted)

Darthon: Yep kiddie; my germs made you. (He says as Maria screams)

Maria: EWWW! GERMS!

Jen: Ok; let's get going. (She says grabbing Maria's hand and walks out and Darthon follows)

(Jen starts to walk into the forest until Darthon yells)

Darthon: Where are you going!? (He yells over to them)

Jen: Aren't we walking!? (She yells back)

Darthon: I'm not going to let you guys walk. (He says to them as they walk over to Darthon)

Darthon: We're taking my truck. (He tells them)

Jen: Why the hell do you have a truck? You don't need one. (She says to him)

Darthon: Why does that fag Shadow need a faggot motorcycle? (HE says proving a point)

Jen: Touché. (She says to him)

Darthon: Let's go. (He says getting in the truck)

Jen: Come here Maria. (She says grabbing Maria and outs her in the middle of her and Darthon)

Darthon: Alright baby's let's go! (He yells over the engine and floors it)

Jen: DARTHON! WE'RE GOING TO FAST! (She scolds at him)

Darthon: Come on baby I'm a pro at this. (He says looking over to her)

Darthon: And I don't see you complaining when Sonic runs faster than the speed of sound with her. (He murmurs)

Jen: WHAT!? I TOLD HIM NOT TO! (She growls)

Maria: Don't be mad mommy.

Darthon: Yeah mommy. (He says taunting Jen smiling)

(Jen gives Darthon a small punch)

(Darthon then presses on the breaks super hard making Jen and Maria fly forward and back in to their chairs)

Darthon: Ok were here. (He says as someone passes them)

Timmy: DAD! LOOK! A HEDGEHOG DRIVING A TRUCK!

Irresponsible Dad: I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE! (He sasy ridding the bike faster)

Timmy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He screams)

Jen: What the hell?

Darthon: Ok let's eat! (He yells grabbing the picnic basket out of the trunk)

(They begin to eat and Maria grabs Darthon's beer mistaking it for her juice)

(Maria spits it out)

Maria: Eww! My juice taste funny. (She says holding up Darthon's beer)

Darthon: Oh shit…

Jen: DARTHON! WHY ARE YOU DRINKING THAT!? YOU KNOW I HATE DRUGS!

Maria: I still have this disgusting taste in my mouth! (She complains)

Jen: Open up. (She says as Maria opens her mouth and Jen changes the taste into sugar)

Maria: Mmmm; Thanks mommy. (She says pleased)

Jen: No problem sweetie; now if you'll excuse me, I'll be hitting your daddy. (She says gripping Darthon's tail)

Darthon: You'll never take me alive! No! No! Noooooo! (He yells gripping onto the ground and Jen takes him behind the bushes)

Darthon: OW! Jen that hurts! (He yells in pain)

(Jen comes out of the bushes with a voodoo doll of Darthon in one of her hands)

Jen: Let's enjoy the rest of our meal children. (She says putting the Darthon doll next to her)

(Darthon crawls out of the bushes and lays his head on Jen)

Darthon: I'm sorryyyy. (He says to her)

(Jen pets Darthon)

Jen: Don't do that ever again ok hunny? (She smiles to Darthon)

Darthon: Ok. (He says trying to kiss her)

(Jen moves closer to Darthon and kisses him)

After the picnic…

Darthon: Ok Maria, do you want to see your present? (He asks her)

Maria: Yes! (She yells excitedly)

Darthon: Ok let's go. (He says carrying her on his shoulders)

Darthon: Come on Jen! (He yells over to her)

Jen: What about the truck? (She asks him looking at the truck next to where they setted up their picnic blanket)

Darthon: Drive it! (He yells over to her)

Jen: Ok! (She yells back getting into the truck)

Jen: Ok; let's see… turn on the ignition. (She says to herself starting the car)

Jen: Put it in drive. (She says moving the stick into drive mode)

Jen: then… FLOOR IT! (She yells pushing the gas pedal hard and she drives pass Darthon and Maria)

Darthon: That's my girl. (He says to himself)

Darthon: Wanna go for a joy ride? (He asks Maria who was on his shoulders)

Maria: Sure.

Darthon: Ok; hold on tight. (He says running faster than the speed of light)

Maria: Woohoo! (She screams)

(Darthon catches up with Jen)

Darthon: Aye Jen baby. (He says looking at Jen)

Jen: Darthon! Don't run with her! She might fall off and get hurt! (She scolds)

Darthon: What do you mean like this? (He says then runs faster)

Jen: God damn it Darthon! (She yells as Darthon just laughs)

Darthon: See you at home! (He yells and then he's gone)

Jen: God damn that sexy hedgehog. (She says to herself blushing)

With Maria and Darthon…

Darthon: Ok Maria we're here. (He says as Maria climbs down from his back)

Maria: That was fun! (She yells happily)

Darthon: Yep; let's go in the back, your surprise is back there. (He says as Maria runs to the back of the house and sees a red blanket covering something big)

(Darthon walks over to Maria's side)

Maria: What is that? (She asks Darthon)

Darthon: Why don't you take off the blanket and find out. (He tells her)

(Maria tugs on the blanket and something appears)

Maria: Whoa. (She says in awe)

Darthon: You like it?

Maria: I love it! Thank you daddy! (She yells running over to Darthon and hugs him)

Darthon: No problem Maria. (He says as Maria runs and plays on the thing Darthon built her)

(Jen appears next to Darthon)

Darthon: What took you so long?

Jen: Well, your truck is as slow as Eggman.

Darthon: Yeah; yeah. Have you seen what I built for Maria? (He says pointing to what Maria was playing on and Jen turns to look)

Jen: Awwwwww how cute she's ruling her own castle; this is perfect for when she gets older, thanks Darthon; you're a great father. (She says then kisses Darthon)

Darthon: Well at least we can all be happy. (He says kissing her back)

Jen: Yup. (She replies hugging Darthon)

H-H How's it going bros? Yep Pewdiepie is in here or shall I say irresponsible dad and timmy; well, this was for all you bros out there and for my loving boyfriend FanficProductions u/4307479/ for staying up with me all night. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	26. Dark Secrets Revealed

Darthon Returns Chapter 26: Dark Secrets Revealed)

One night when Jen and Darthon were in bed together…

Jen: Darthon.

Darthon: Yes Jen?

Jen: Remember that girl who tied you to the bed?

Darthon: Yeah. (He says remembering)

Jen: Who was that? (She asks staring at Darthon as he just bites his bottom lip unsure of what he should tell her)

Jen: Darthon. (She says impatiently)

Darthon: Let's talk outside; I don't want Maria to hear any of this. (He says getting up and carries Jen outside)

(He then sits down with her on his lap)

Darthon: Ok… That girl that was on me was… my ex-wife; and that kid of hers is mine too. (He says as Jen has tears running down her face)

(Jen then stands up and walks away)

Darthon: Jen? Where are you going? (He asks standing up and tries to keep up with her pace)

Jen: I'm leaving. (She says packing her things)

Darthon: I don't love her Jen; you're the only one I love. (He says trying to block her path)

Jen: DON'T BULLSHIT WITH ME! (She scolds with hot tears running down her face)

Maria: Mommy. (She says rubbing her eyes and lets out a yawn)

Jen: Come on Maria; let's go. (She says carrying Maria and uses telekinesis to carry her and Maria's bags)

(Darthon blocks the door)

Darthon: no you're not leaving. (He says to her continuing to block her path)

Jen: MOVE! (She pushes Darthon out of the way)

(Darthon grips Jen's arm)

Darthon: No! Don't leave me again. (He says with a tear running down his face)

Jen: Darthon… (She says feeling sorry for him)

Darthon: I don't want to lose you again; night after night I suffered because you weren't by my side, I could never forgive myself for what I've done to hurt you, but now I have you again and I swear I am not going to lose you again. (He sobs hugging Jen)

(Jen was shocked by this)

Jen: Darthon…

Darthon: Please Jen you're the only one I love and I don't want to lose you again. (He begs)

Jen: Fine I'll stay. (She says using telekinesis to put back everything to where they were supposed to be)

Darthon: Thank you; I love you. (He says kissing Jen over and over again)

Jen: Yeah; just tell me what happened in the past and I'll forgive you. (She says accepting Darthon's kisses)

Darthon: No…

Jen: Why not?

Darthon: I don't want to hurt you. (He says taking Maria and puts her on the couch and covers her)

Jen: I promise if you tell me I won't run away.

Darthon: But your feelings will get hurt. (He turns to her)

Jen: Please Darthon. (She says coming up to him and rubs his chest)

Darthon: Fine. (He blushes)

Darthon: You always did know how to woo a man. (He says to her walking outside and goes onto the same chair they were sitting on before)

Jen: I know. (She says and follows Darthon and sits on his lap)

Darthon: Ok; it all starts like this…

(Felicia had seen Darthon slaying the aliens that had been attacking the city. It looked like he was saving the people, but after a while, she realized he didn't care, and that all he wanted was to destroy the beings who had invaded. Thinking this had made her let her guard down and she had been attacked from behind. She would have died that day, but for one reason or another, Darthon had saved her, striking down her attacker. However, this allowed him to get distracted and was slashed in the back by another alien. As Darthon was about to be killed, She picked up the blade of light and stabbed the alien in the chest. After that, she was about to talk with him when he just ran off. She had then decided to follow him, unknowingly changing her life forever. Darthon had found where he had been created and realized she had been watching. She then asked what his name was, and he in vise versa had asked her what her name was. She then decided to bring him to her , at her apartment, she began to have feelings for him. That's when there was another attack, and he went on to continue fighting. Since then, they became lovers, and got married. She and Darthon took up a house in the woods, and they still lived their today.

(Jen growls at this)

Darthon: Then one day this happened that changed me and Felicia forever.

(Mason Drake attacks Darthon and sends him flying into a planet)

Mason: I'm sorry but you cannot live. (A massive white beam of ion electricity washed over Darthon, who refused to cry out in pain, if he died, he would die like a warrior. He was disintegrated by the sheer power of the beam. The universe then trembled and there was nothing but floating ash)

Jen: Whoa. (She says amused)

(Darthon chuckles)

Darthon: That bastard thought he won; Ha! What an idiot… Moving on… I knew Felicia would've been looking for me…

(Felicia barged in through the doors, staring into the chamber with great sadness in her eyes)

Felicia: Where is he? (She screeched) Where is my husband?

(Everyone in the room looked at Felicia, a surprised look on their faces. When Mason saw her, he was shocked. This being looked very familiar to the one that he had destroyed)

Mason: Excuse me, who are you? (He asks as politely as he could. He could see the worry in her facial expression, and knew that she was worried of something)

(Felicia turned to him)

Felicia: I'm Felicia, and I'm here to talk about my husband.

Zeus: We were just talking about him. (He replies)

Zeus: We are afraid to tell you this, but we believe your husband, Darthon, is dead. (He had a sad look on his face, and as Mason looked around, so did most of the other gods. He was disturbed greatly by this. Who was this hero that they all spoke of?)

(Athena, noticing Mason's puzzlement, decided to bring Mason up to speed)

Athena: Darthon was a great hero of this world. He was mighty and strong.

Mason: Yes, you seem to say that a lot, but what did he look like, maybe I could attempt to track him down. (Said Mason. Though he had no idea who Darthon was, he knew he should help. It was the least he could do. Besides, maybe he could use this great hero to aid him in what he was searching for.)

Zeus: Well, he was small, orange, and had spikes on is head. He also had a large sword with him. (He says describing Darthon)

(It was then that Mason understood the situation. He knew that Felicia had looked a lot like the creature that he had just fought. Now, he felt ashamed. He had just killed this woman's husband, and only now did he realize the consequences of his actions. He turned to her with a sad expression)

Mason: Mam, I'm sorry, but he's dead. (He looked into eyes, and saw more sorrow than before)

Felicia: How do you know? (She asked furiously. Her anger and sadness was overwhelming)

Mason: I killed him… (He replied. He looked down ashamed)

Darthon: A few years later I regenerated and I searched for Felicia at my house but she wasn't there; so I searched for her by finding her life source and then I saw her with another man…

Darthon: Now where can she be? (He says to himself and hears a giggles and it sounded like...)

Darthon: Felicia! (He says running past some bushes and sees her with another man)

(Darthon stares in shock as her and the man kiss)

Darthon: So I left; I never cried over her, I hated her and I never ever loved her ever again; so then I roamed the galaxy…

(Darthon flies in outer space searching for a planet he can rest in)

(Darthon stomach growled)

Darthon: Shit I'm starving. (He says then sees a planet that looks kind of like earth)

Darthon: Hmm; that place looks satisfying. (He says flying down to that planet)

(Darthon looks around and sees many animals like him)

Darthon: Mmm; lunch time. (He says pouncing on everyone there)

(Mostly everyone was gone within hours)

Sailor Moon: Come on Scouts we need to destroy him! (She yells to the other Sailor Scouts)

Darthon: Shut up slut! (He yells and obliterates all of the Sailor Scouts and feasts on their leftovers)

Finn: Shmow man what are we supposed to do? (He looks over to Jake holding his sword out in front of him)

Jake: This. (He says grabbing Darthon and Darthon bites him)

Jake: OW! (He yells in pain and he bleeds0

Darthon: Mmmm; good yet unsatisfying. (He then eats Jake then looks over to Finn)

Finn: Oh Shmow; maybe we can talk ab… (Darthon jumps him and eats what's left of him)

Luigi: Mama mia! Mario what are we going to do? (He asks sacredly and looks over to Mario)

Mario: We need to throw a fireballs at a him. (He says attacking Darthon with a fireball but Darthon instinctively dodges it)

(Darthon then turns and glares at Mario and Luigi licking the blood off of his lips)

Mario: MAMA MIA! (He yells then tries to run but Darthon pounces on both of them and kills them and eats them)

Cream: Hey! That's not nice! Cheese attack him! (She yells and the small chao flies at Darthon)

(Darthon grabs cheese and tears her apart)

(Cream was devastated while watching Darthon eat Cheese)

(Darthon then turns to Cream)

(Cream screams)

In a forest near there…

(Cream scream echoes)

(Amy gasps)

Amy: That sounded like Cream!

Vanilla: Oh I hope she's alright.

Vector: She's got Cheese; isn't Cheese a master at Chao Karate?

Vanilla: Well yes; but we should find her.

Espio: Let's go. (He says running as Vector, Vanilla, and Amy follow)

Charmy: Hey guys wait for meeeeee! (He yells flying after them)

(They arrive at the place where they heard Creams scream and see Darthon devouring her)

Vanilla: Cream! (She yells running over to Cream's body)

Vector: Vanilla NO! (He yells but it was too late; Darthon stabs her with one of his bone knives and eats her)

Vector: You won't get away with this! (He yells trying to attack Darthon but fails because Darthon trips him)

Darthon: Oh, was that your wife and daughter? Well; you'll be seeing them soon… IN HELL! (He rips Vector's neck open and throws him aside)

Espio: Amy; call for help! (He yells to her)

Amy: Ok. (She says running)

Darthon: Not so fast. (He says grabbing her with his tentacle)

Amy: AAAAAHHHH SONIC HELP! (She screams)

Darthon: Your little Sonic won't save you this time; I've probably killed him already. (He says to Amy)

Charmy: Let her go! (He yells about to stab him with his stinger)

Darthon: Ah ah ahhh. (He says grabbing Charmy with his tentacle and chocks him until he dies)

Darthon: I should be careful with this one; he has venom in him. (He says throwing Charmy's dead body aside)

Darthon: Now; where was I. (He says about to eat Amy)

(Amy screams as someone throws a ninja star at Darthon but Darthon dodges instantly)

Darthon: Who threw that!? (He looks around and finds no one)

Darthon: Hmm. (he says then searches for life source)

Darthon: AHA! (He yells while throwing a bone knife at nothing)

Amy: Huh? (She says in confusion)

Darthon: Just watch. (He says as the knife stops in midair)

(Espio uncamoflauges and falls to the ground dead)

Darthon: now; let me feast on your…

(He says then suddenly gets hit with a brick across his face)

Darthon: What now!? (He turns and sees Scrouge dancing and then flips Darthon off)

Scrouge: Hail to the king baby. (He says then Darthon blows him up with his boom cannon)

Darthon: Finally… now I can. (Suddenly Rosie the Rascal jumps him)

Darthon: What the fuck!? Get off me you crazy bitch! (He yells then pounds Rosie into the tree)

Darthon: God; bitches now a days. (He says then Rosie charges at Darthon again)

Rosie: Raaah! (She cries)

(Darthon quickly turns and shoots her with the boom cannon making her body parts explode)

Darthon: That bitch must be high. (The suddenly he sees a frog running up to him)

Big: Froggy! (He yells then pounces onto Darthon)

Darthon: Augh; Get off of me tubby! (He yells and then an energy beam obliterates Big)

Amy: Big!

Darthon: Shut up! (He yells to her)

Blaze: That's not how a lady should be treated. (She says throwing fire at Darthon)

(Darthon dodges then throws a knife)

(Silver then comes out of the bushes and uses telekinesis to stop the knife)

(Darthon growls)

Silver: Give me the girl! (He yells to him)

Darthon: Hm… Hey look it's your favorite boy band! (He yells pointing off into the distance)

Silver: WHERE!? (He looks over excitedly to where Darthon was pointing)

(Darthon chuckles)

Darthon: Idiot. (He says then shoots and energy beam at Silver and Blaze)

Darthon: That pothead is an idiot isn't he? (He asks Amy)

(Amy sighs)

Mordecai: AAAAAAHHHHHGGGHH! (He yells trying to run over Darthon with the cart)

(Darthon growls at Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Benson, and Skips)

Mordecai/Rigby/Pops/Benson/Skips: Crap! (They yell as Darthon lifts the cart and flies it then shoots it with his boom cannon)

Darthon: Will I ever eat you? (He asks Amy as Amy just glares at him)

(Suddenly Muscleman runs to Darthon)

Muscleman: Aaaaahhh! (He yells jumping)

(Darthon quickly turns around and punches Muscleman sending him flying)

Muscleman: Ooooooooooooooohhhh noooooooooooo broooooooooo! (He yells flying)

Darthon: It was then I knew I would hate Muscleman forever. (He says as Jen giggles)

Darthon: Any ways…

(I am the Eggman begins to play)

Darthon: Aaaahhh! What's that awful noise!? It's horrible! (He yells as Eggman comes by)

Eggman: Hello Shadow. (He says to Darthon then realizes he's not Shadow)

Eggman: What!? You're not Shadow! (He yells to Darthon)

Darthon: Of course I'm not! The name's Darthon; Darthon the Hedgehog! Now prepare to die! (He yells then throws a bone knife to Eggman's heart)

Eggman: Nice shot… (He says then dies as the Eggmobile crashes and there's a big explosion)

(Knuckles sees the explosion)

Knuckles: What was that? (He asks Rouge)

Rouge: I don't know; let's check it out. (She says flying to where Amy and Darthon was)

Knuckles: W- Wait up! (He yells running after her)

(They then arrive to where Darthon was)

Knuckles: Hey Shadow! What are you doing with… (Darthon turns to him and Knuckles sees Amy dead)

Knuckles: Wh-what? (He stares in shock)

(Darthon stares at Darthon and licks his lips)

(Darthon shoots a tentacle at Knuckles but Knuckles dodges it and runes up to Darthon and punches him in the face)

(Darthon spits out blood)

Darthon: You bitch! (He yells and punches Knuckles sending him flying into the air Darthon then jumps and repeatedly punches Knuckles rapidly until enough blood draws from him)

Darthon: NOW DIE! (He yells slamming Knuckles to the ground and shoots a beam at him)

(Darthon then flies to the ground)

Darthon stomach growls)

Darthon: Damn I'm still hungry. (He says then Rouge drops from a tree and kicks Darthon across the face)

(Darthon falls to the ground)

Darthon: Bitch! (He yells then gets up and throws a knife at Rouge)

(Rouge dodges the attack but the knife his her wing)

Rouge: Aaaaahh! (She screams)

Darthon: Nowhere to fly little one. (He says to Rouge then stabs her several times then takes off her top and cuts her boobs off and eats them)

Darthon: Mmmm; those were good titties but it doesn't satisfy my hunger.

Jen: Darthon! (She yells at him)

Darthon: What I needed food and those boobs were fricken huge; but not as big as yours. (He says trying to touch Jen's boob)

Jen: Darthon! (She smacks his hand)

Darthon: Fine, fine; to continue…

(Suddenly a certain blue hedgehog comes by)

(Sonic stops at Darthon's path)

Sonic: Nice look; you remind me of my friend Shadow and also of course me. (He says to Darthon then sees dead bodies on the ground)

Darthon: You're nice, but it's too bad I have to kill you. (He says to Sonic and pulls out his boom cannon)

Sonic: Uh oh. (He says as Darthon rapidly shoots Sonic but Sonic keeps dodging them)

(Darthon then shoots the boom cannon again but nothing happens)

Darthon: Hmm no ammo; let's try these babies. (He says then throws continuous amounts of knives at Sonic as he keeps dodging)

Darthon: Damn it! Keep still! (He yells then reaches into his quills and finds that he has no bone knives left)

Darthon: Shit. (He says)

Sonic: Ha! No more weapons eh! (He yells out cockily)

Darthon: Oh no; well, just one! (He yells then stabs Sonic with his Sword of the Chosen)

Jen: Whoa Swords of the Chosen!?(She yells out excitedly)

Darthon: Yep; I still have it with me. I'll show you it later; let's continue shall we…

(Sonic spits out blood on Darthon's face and then dies)

(Darthon pulls out the Sword of the Chosen from Sonic's stomach and licks the sword clean)

Darthon: Mmm hero's blood; its good, but it still doesn't satisfy my hunger. (Suddenly Darthon gets hit Chaos Spears and then Shadow appears in a tree)

Darthon: You! Who are you! (He growls at Shadow)

Shadow: I am Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform! (He yells to Darthon and Darthon just laughs)

Shadow: What so funny!?

Darthon: You don't look so ultimate to me. (He says not amused with Shadow)

Shadow: Just try me! (He says and pulls out his gun)

Darthon: Oooo a gun; I'm so scared. (He says sarcastically)

(Shadow shoots Darthon regenerated and was perfectly fine)

Darthon: Aaah regeneration such a useful power; you just gotta love it. (He brags to Shadow)

Darthon: So your name is Shadow; I wonder why then compare me to you; but no matter. I don't like people who look like me; so you must die! (He yells and sharp tentacles speeds towards Shadow)

Shadow: Chaos Control! (He yells and disappears)

Shadow: Aaah teleportation you have got to love it. (He says tossing the Chaos Emerald into the air and Darthon grabs it)

Shadow: Shit.

(Darthon then pulls out his tentacles that's sharper than a blade and stabs Shadow)

Shadow: I hope when Jen kill you (He coughs) YOU BURN IN HELL! (He yells spitting blood in Darthon's face then dies)

Darthon: Jen? (He says then looks through Shadows quills and finds a picture of Jen)

Darthon: Damn; I wouldn't mind sticking my…

Jen: DARTHON! (She scolds at him)

Darthon: What? That's how it went.

Jen: Perv! (She yells)

Darthon: To continue… I saw the love of my life.

Jen: Where is everybody? (She asks herself walking out of the castle and gasps seeing all of her assistance dead and more dead people)

(She walks past all of them; feeling sorry for their lost and sworn to revenge all of them)

Darthon: You know the rest right? But one thing you didn't knottiest.

(Jen turns into an angel and revives everyone)

Darthon: When you revived everyone my proxies were created and saved me and made me comeback; then you killed me again, but then I remembered something the prophecy of the two chosen one's of Olympia it was said there was one guy which is me and a girl who holds the Scythe of the Chosen and has an Black Emerald like yours and she had all the powers in the world more than you can possibly think of; I knew that girl was you after our second little fight when I saw how powerful you were… So… I wanted you and Maria to come with me to Olympia tomorrow. (He says to Jen but Jen's sleeping in his arms; snuggling him)

Darthon: Oh Jen; you're so beautiful. (He says kissing her head and carries her inside and lays her on the bed and then lays next to her)

(Maria looks at Darthon)

Maria: Next time can you read me a story; not only mommy. (She asks Darthon)

Darthon: I will; goodnight Maria. (He says to her)

Maria: Goodnight daddy. (She says falling into a deep sleep)

H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon this story follows one of my boyfriend's friend's Hunterzilla storys s/8876273/1/Death-Battle-Darthon-vs-Mason-Drake & s/8890629/1/The-Darkness-Chronicles-Book-1 also one of FanficProductions u/4307479/Fanfic-productions stories s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 and also s/9023319/1/Jen-vs-Darthon Hope you bros enjoy. Thanks for Reading.


	27. To Olympia!

Darthon Returns Chapter 27: To Olympia!

Darthon: Good morning my love. (He says kissing Jen on the head)

Jen: Good morning hunny. (She replies snuggling him)

Maria: Morning mommy and daddy. (She says getting on the bed with them)

Jen/Darthon: Morning Maria.

Darthon: Now you two dress pretty were going to my home planet Olympia. (He says to them)

(Jen and Maria go to change)

Darthon: Mmm now I see why Storm gets hard over her. (He says looking at Jen's ass)

5minutes later...

(Jen and Maria comes out; Jen was wearing a white dress with a pink belt and a black jacket; this was Darthon's favorite outfit on her and Maria was wearing a light blue and white dress)

Darthon: You girls look beautiful. (He says walking over to Jen and kisses her)

Darthon: Let's go. (He says teleporting all three of them to Olympia)

(Everything was absolutely beautiful the scenery and everything; there was a grassy field, a castle, far off the horizon an Iceland, and there was lots of cliffs leading to end less pits and past the Iceland was a volcano and there was also a forest that's filled with deadly creatures and plants and a graveyard that was near the volcano and there were loads of other things)

(They walk into the castle)

A bunch of servants: Hiiiiiiiii King Dartooooon. (They all say)

Darthon: Sup ladies. (He says walking past them while they giggle and some of them faint)

(Jen glares at them and growls and she had fore in her eyes as Maria does the same)

(Jen then notices they said "King Darthon")

Jen: Darthon? (She says to him)

Darthon: Yes? (He asks lying on a king's bed)

Jen: Is this your planet in which you rule in? (She asks him)

Darthon: Yep; all mine baby. (He says to her as a waitress brings him a drink)

(Jen glares at Darthon)

Jen: And you have chicks that fall for you to be your servants here!? (She scolds)

Darthon: What? I only fall for this pretty young thing. (He says smacking Jen's ass)

(Jen growls)

Jen: Darthon! I'm going! (She yells taking Maria)

Darthon: Fine I'll get rid of them. (He says snapping his finger and all his assistance comes in)

Servants: What can we do for you master? (They all ask)

Darthon: Get out all of you! (He commands)

Servants: Yes master. (They say leaving)

Jen: Hmph. (She says to them)

Darthon: Oh I remember we need to travel to the graveyard to get Pandora's book to see if you're one of the Chosen Ones and to see if you're an Olympian. (He tells her)

Jen: What are we waiting for then; let's go. (She says pulling out her Chaos Emerald)

Darthon: No; we need to travel there on foot. (He says stopping her from teleporting)

Jen: Why?

Darthon: Because that's the only way to prove you're the chosen one and an Olympian. (He explains)

Jen: Fine let's go. (She says grabbing Maria)

Darthon: Ok let's go. (He says following after her)

Will their journey be worth something or will it be all worth nothing? Find out next time on Darthon Returns… H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


End file.
